Goodbye New Orleans Welcome World
by jamaicangirl88
Summary: This story picks up after the finale of The Originals Season 4. Kol and Davina (Kolvina) leave New Orleans to explore the world together.
1. Chapter 1 - Goodbye New Orleans

**Goodbye New Orleans Welcome World**

It had been a few days that Davina left New Orleans behind. Although she couldn't wait to leave, there was a hint of sadness. New Orleans was the only place she ever knew. All the people she loved were from that city. She was in such a rush to get away from the place that caused her so much heartache and literally killed her twice over.

She managed to say goodbye to Josh. He was the only guy apart from Kol that she ever said I love you to. Her only regret was not seeing Marcel. At this point, he doesn't even know she is alive. She promised herself that when they made their first stop she would reach out to him.

Kol promised to take Davina everywhere and she couldn't wait to explore the world with him. For some reason, she wanted to visit Denver. So, they decided to head there first. The trip would take them close to 20 hours. They both agree to take a stop in Texas to break up the drive. Kol suggested Dallas. He loved the city and it had a large werewolf population. There was one werewolf in particular, who was a close friend of his in the 19th century that he hoped would still be in the city.

The couple talks for hours until mid-way through the trip Davina falls asleep. Kol turns on the radio to break the silence along the barren stretch of highway. He looks over at her sleeping soundly.

He smiles to himself. Never did Kol think that he would be free to be with the girl he loved. Between his family drama with Klaus and his other siblings, plus the Hollow, Michael, Esther, Lucien, Marcel as the beast and the vengeful ancestors, they were finally free of that awful city.

A beeping noise emanates from the car and Kol realizes that they are low on gas. He veers to the right lane to exit the highway. He drives a few miles and finds a small gas station with vintage style gas pumps.

Davina slowly starts to stir and open her eyes as Kol turns into the gas station.

"Kol where are we,?"

"Well rise and shine darling" he responds "we're almost out of gas."

Davina sits up and rubs her eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep on you" she says.

"No need to apologize, love, you have had a rough few months. Just being with you makes me so happy" he replies. Kol turns off the ignition to the car.

This place doesn't look like much. The gas station is literally sitting in the middle of nowhere. All there is, are trees, old broken down machinery and the road they just turned off from.

"You want anything from inside?" Kol asks.

"Sure, can you get me some chips and a coke?" Davina replies.

"You got it" he responds. "I will be right back."

"Actually" Davina yells, "I'm coming. I've gotta use the bathroom."

"Alright hurry up darling" Kol urges her as he walks away from the car.

Davina hastens her steps to catch up to him. As they approach the store, they notice it is empty. When inside, Davina proceeds to the back toward the restroom. As she turns the door knob, a man in his early 40s rushes out.

"Sorry to keep y'all waiting," he says with a noticeable southern drawl.

"We don't get a lot of customers these days, especially this late" he explains.

"Why?" Kol asks.

The attendant informs him that there have been weird things happening at night and that a few locals have gone missing. He even goes on to add that people are claiming that the missing people are being taken by wolves.

"Oh, really now Kol" replies.

"Yes," the attendant emphasizes. "People have been trying to get out of here. It is a bit safer in the day time though."

"Well you are out here working pretty late by yourself" notes Kol. "I am a good shot" the man replies with his right hand on the holster at his hip.

"What is the name of this town Kol" asks curiously. "Ingleton" the man responds proudly.

The door at the back of the store slams shut.

Davina walks up to the counter. "You're in a chatty mood," she says with a smile to Kol. "I'll put the gas in the car while you finish up in here."

She hands him a pack of gum, a bottle of coke and some large kettle chips to purchase. Kol puts it on the counter and tells her he will be right out.

He turns back to the attendant. "Tell me more about Ingleton." Kol attempts to carry on with their conversation.

The man tells him the town has about 600 people. It used to have three times the people living there a few decades ago.

"We used to have a large oil company headquartered not too far from here," says the attendant as he rings up the items. "My family has been in this town for generations and I don't plan on ever leaving"

Kol smiles at the man's determination to stay in the dying town.

He seemed very knowledgeable of Ingleton. Always a fan of local flavors, Kol asks "are there any diners close by?"

"We might pick up some food," he tells the attendant.

"Yes," the man replies.

"When you get out of here make a right. You're gonna drive about 8 miles and you'll come up on two stop signs. At the last sign, make a left turn. When you do that just drive a few more miles and you should see a place called Maddies on the right. The food is really good there. Your old lady will love it. If you all want to stay the night, there is a little inn right next door to it. I was gonna suggest that anyway because like I said there are some strange things happening here at night."

Well, thanks for the tip. "You have a good night," Kol says on his way out the door.

He walks back to the car and hands Davina the bag of snacks.

"Thanks" she replies. He asks her if she wants to eat some real food and she responds with a resounding "YES!"

"The attendant told me about a diner that isn't too far from here," Kol says.

He starts the car and begins the short trek to the diner. He tells her that they are about three and a half hours from Dallas and suggests sleeping in the quaint town for the night.

He turns to her and says "we can leave out at sunrise."

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Davina replies. "My butt hurts from sitting in this car" she giggles.

"Do you want me to give it a massage, I have been told that my hands are like magic" Kol turns to face her and smirks.

She rolls her eyes and tells him to pay attention to the road. Davina asks for the name of the restaurant to ask Google but notices she has no signal.

"Don't worry love, he told me where it is. Plus, with my impeccable sense of direction, I can assure you we will find it" Kol says with a serious tone.

Davina turns to her cocky boyfriend. "Is there anything you aren't good at?" she asks.

"Nope. Haven't found anything I couldn't do in a thousand years" Kol replies.

"There it is!" Davina interrupts. "Quite a few people are in there."

"Yeah" Kol replies. "They must be out of towners heading somewhere else too."

Kol parks the car and the two walk in.

A pretty blonde greets them at the entrance and tells them to sit anywhere they would like and that she would be right there.

They choose a booth by a window facing the parking lot. The blonde walks over and asks if she can get them started on anything. Kol asks for hot tea and Davina opts for the freshly squeezed lemonade she saw advertised on the menu.

Before the waitress steps away, Davina asks "what is your most popular meal here?" Chicken and waffles the waitress replies excitedly.

Kol turns to Davina and asks if she wants to try it. Yes! Davina squeals in excitement. "Can we both get the chicken and waffle dinner?" she asks while handing the menu to the waitress.

"Sure. I'll get that order in. Anything else?" the waitress says.

"We are good for right now" Davina responds.

Kol turns to Davina and chuckles. "Darling I don't know about you but I have never had so much fun sitting in the middle of nowhere ordering chicken and waffles"

Davina laughs "I know it is like we are a regular couple. Who would have thought boring would be so cool."

Davina and Kol continue to joke about getting away from New Orleans. A few minutes later, the blonde waitress brings out two plates of piping hot food.

"Oh my God that smells amazing," Davina says to the waitress. "Wait till you taste it" the waitress says with a big smile.

She puts the plates down and tells them to holler if they need anything else. They both say thank you and start digging in. As Davina stuffs her face, she catches Kol laughing. She shrugs and puts her arms up and asks him what is so funny after swallowing her last big bite.

Darling, "if I knew you were so hungry, I would have woken you up hours ago. Thank God, the gas light came on when it did" Kol laughs. She swallows the remaining food in her mouth and sarcastically says "haha you're such a comedian Kol Mikaelson."

They sit for a while longer and Kol asks "are you ready?" Davina responds "yeah I am quite full."

He looks under the table. "What is it Davina?" asks. "Nothing love I was sure you were tossing bits of food under the table. I figured there was no way that a small girl like you could have eaten everything on that plate."

She laughed out loud and threw her dirty napkin at him. "You must not have been very hungry," she tells Kol. "You have tons of food left over. Do you want to carry it with us she asks?"

Nah. Kol responds. "You didn't like it?" she questions him with a look of shock.

"Darling I am starting to think you want my food" Kol puts a hand over his mouth to hide his chuckling.

"No," Davina says. "I just wonder how you aren't hungry. You have barely eaten this whole trip."

"Darling, I'm a vampire. He says with a serious face. We do eat food but blood is what sustains me like all other vampires" he explains.

He puts down a 20 dollar tip for the friendly blonde that served them.

"Come on," he says. He puts out a hand to help her out of the booth. "Let us go check out this inn."

She gets up and takes Kol's hand. On the way to the door, the bubbly blonde says thanks for stopping by and to enjoy the rest of the night.

Kol and Davina get into the convertible and drive next door to the Inn. He hands her some cash to check them in while he gets their bags out of the trunk of the car.

Davina walks inside and sees a burly man with a large beard at the front desk. The hotel was not luxurious but it looked well kept. At least the lobby area did. She greets the stranger and asks him for a room for the night.

"For how many people?" the man asks.

"It's just me and my boyfriend," she responds.

"What's his name?" The man asks while putting the information into his computer.

"Kol Devereaux," she says with a smile.

"Ok, I have room 112 available he tells Davina". She hands him the cash Kol had given her to pay for the room upfront.

He hands her the keys and points and tells her that their room is on the right side of the building. As she exits the lobby area, she sees Kol with their two bags over his right shoulder.

"So I am Kol Devereaux" he chuckles.

She responds "well that's all I could come up with on the spot."

"Well played darling well played," Kol says and laughs.

Both Davina and Kol had agreed that to lessen their troubles on this adventure, it was best no one knew he was the infamous Kol Mikaelson from the original family.

They approach the room and Davina opens the door. "Not bad at all" Kol exclaims. Davina agrees. "I thought it would be worse than this" she says.

Kol puts the bag down and turns on the TV. There is some B rated alien movie on. Davina goes through her bag to find some sleeping clothes. She pulls out some shorts and a tank top. Kol, I think I am going to have a quick shower. I feel kind of gross and icky. "Alright darling" Kol replies. Davina gets in the shower.

Kol leaves the hotel room after she closes the bathroom door. He walks outside and around the building.

A slight vibration startles him. It is a text from Rebecca saying "made it." He pushes the call button to chat with his sister.

 _Phone call_

 _Kol: "Hello sister. I see you made it to New York safely."_

 _Rebecca- "Yes brother. You'd never guess who is here too."_

 _Kol- (Kol's voice turns serious*) "Who?"_

 _Rebecca- "Marcel"_

 _Kol- "What?" Kol yells_

 _Rebecca- "Kol calm down. He has left what's her face to be with me."_

 _Kol- "Sure he did."_

 _Rebecca- "Brother don't be so solemn" Rebecca sighs_

 _Kol- "He is only using you! Put him on the phone"_

 _Rebecca- Klaus ordered me around enough for centuries. And I will not let you do it too. I am free. I love Marcel and he loves me. Please don't ruin this for me."_

 _Kol- "Rebecca. I want you to be happy, I really do but Marcel tried to kill half of our family including me!"_

 _Rebecca- "Our family tried to kill him! You know what our family is capable of Kol. Look what they did to Davina! I finally have a chance at happiness and I won't squander it."_

 _Kol- (clenches his teeth and balls up an angry fist). "Rebecca," he sighed. "You're right. I want you happy and if Marcel makes you happy, I won't stop you. I will even give you both my blessing. Just one thing."_

 _Rebecca- "What"_

 _Kol- "Is he close by?"_

 _Rebecca- "Yes, he is next to me"_

 _Kol- "Put me on speaker"_

 _Rebecca- "Ok. You're on speaker"_

 _Kol- In a calculated and cold voice, Kol calmly says. "If you hurt my sister I will rip your throat out and strangle you with your entrails"_

 _Marcel- "Kol I will never hurt your sister, Marcel responds. You know I've always loved her."_

 _Rebecca- "Kol we have to go. The train is here. I'll to you later. Enjoy your adventure."_

Kol walks back to the hotel room to see Davina laying on the bed.

"Where did you go?" she asks.

I just went for a walk and called Rebecca. "She and Marcel are together as a couple in New York" Kol relays the conversation to Davina.

"Omg really?" she screams in excitement.

"Yes," Kol shrugs.

"Kol come on this is a good thing" she reinforces the point.

Davina walks over and kisses Kol's cheek. In a tempered tone, Davina tells Kol to be happy for Rebecca and Marcel. She reminds him that his family were a big reason they were apart for so long.

"I know darling" he sighs. "Plus," Davina says cheerfully, "we are finally together free of the drama."

"Did you tell them you were with me?" she asks.

"Of course not," Kol snaps. "I know you want to talk to Marcel in person."

"Love, I think I am going to have a quick shower as well. How was it in there?" Kol says wearily.

"Fine" she answers.

Kol goes in the shower and stands there as the water beats down on his skin thinking about Rebecca and Marcel. The warmth of the shower helps to calm his nerves. When he steps out, he decides he will not hold onto the anger he has toward Marcel and focus on this time with Davina.

He comes out into the bedroom with a small towel and says "Hey Davina. You do love this body don't you?" She blushes and says "really Kol,

Isn't it a bit late for your antics."

With vampire speed, he reaches Davina and picks her up.

"Davina Claire, I love you so much and kisses her on the cheek. I thought about it and you're right. I will give Rebecca and Marcel a chance. Not many people were happy about us as a couple, so I think it is only fair I try to accept it" he confesses.

He puts her down and stares into her eyes. "God, I missed you" he whispers.

He starts kissing her deeply but pauses when she stops.

"Is everything okay?" He asks with an expression of concern on his face.

"Yes, I must just be tired" Davina replies.

Kol says "I can hear your heart beat love. I know you are not being totally honest with me."

She sits on the bed and he kneels in front of her and takes her small hands in his. "You can tell me anything," he says softly while staring into her eyes with sadness.

"I know" she replies. "Tell me what's the matter sweetheart," Kol asks again.

"I am worried that you think you can't be yourself with me" Davina replies.

"What?" Kol says puzzled.

She continues "at the diner you said something and it stuck with me and I can't stop thinking about it."

"Davina tell me," Kol says a bit more firmly.

"Ok. The blood sustains you thing" she responds.

Kol lets go of her hands and stands up. "Davina you do remember that I am a vampire right?" Kol asks with a tone of annoyance.

"Of course" She responds. "But if you can't feed and be yourself, how can you love me and how will this work?"

"We love each other but there have been so many things pulling us apart that we are missing some important parts of our relationship that need exploring" she continues.

Her eyes start to well up with tears. "Kol you must be starving," she says.

"Yes. I am hungry darling but I am out of blood bags. I will be ok. Do not worry" he says and cups her cheeks with his hands.

Davina replies with a timid "OK."

"Anything else you want to talk about love?" Kol asks.

"Actually. Umm. I sometimes wonder if I'll be enough for you" Davina explains as a tear falls down her right cheek. Kol felt his heart break hearing the love of his life feeling that she might not be good enough for him. If anything, he always worried that he was not good enough for her.

Kol responds in shock. "Don't cry love. You are all I need."

"Kol you are over 1,000 years old. You've seen the world, met many people, probably have been with hundreds of women" Davina mutters.

Kol sits on the bed and turns her face toward him. "I've had my fun and mayhem while existing Davina but with you I truly am living. Never in those 1,000 years have I felt what I do for you. I love you so much. I would die to be with you. It hurt me so much when I lost you. I returned back to my old self after I killed you. I need you in my life. You make me so much better than I have ever been. I want to be better when I am with you love. Promise me you won't think these things again."

"I promise," Davina says as she wipes the tears from her face.

While in the moment, Kol asks Davina, "Can you accept me for who I am, what I am and all the dysfunction?"

"Yes, I will love you for you whether you are a witch or vampire. I love you Kol and I accept all the things that come with that" she answers.

"Alright darling let's get some sleep" says Kol.

Davina scoots over to the other side of the bed and Kol gets in and throws the blanket over them both. He turns to hold her and watches the full moon through the small opening in the curtains.

"Kol are you awake?" Davina asks.

"Yes, I am darling" he replies."Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Yes. But in a good way. It is just all surreal to me that we are here and I am with you" she says and turns around to face him. They stare into each other's eyes and Kol leans in and kisses her. She is receptive to the kiss and deepens it.

Kol pulls her on top of him and they continue to kiss passionately. She takes off her tank top and Kol moves from her mouth to kiss her partially exposed breasts that are covered by her black lace bra.

He unlatches her bra and leans upwards to her breasts. He pushes her down on her back and pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it across the room. They continue to kiss and he licks and kisses in between her neck and shoulders. He pauses because he lusts for her blood and makes his way back to her lips.

In between kisses, she tells him "do it." He stops suddenly "do what?" he asks.

"Feed" Davina responds.

He backs up from her and stares into her eyes. "Love I don't think that is a good idea," he says. "How about we just go back to getting up to no good?" he exclaims with his roguish grin.

She moves closer to him and tilts her head to the left and moves her hair.

"Kol come on do it" she instructs. "I know you won't hurt me."

He slowly moves toward her neck and bites. She winces and he stops briefly.

"Go on" she tells him. After a minute, he stops and looks at her. "Davina, I shouldn't have done that."

"No Kol. I wanted you to. I love you and we promised to always take care of each other. Plus it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would" she giggles.

Kol lunges toward her and starts kissing her again. Davina undoes the buttons to his pants. He yanks them off and stares at Davina below him.

"You sure this is what you want he asks. I am a lot to handle" he jokes as he pulls off her shorts. He tosses her shorts and underwear to the side of the bed.

He then gets between her legs and moves his body rhythmically with hers. "I love you very much Davina" Kol whispers in her ear. Davina is overcome with pleasure. She mumbles "I love you too Kol."

Their bodies continue to move with a newly ignited hunger that they both held onto after all of these months while being apart.

As Kol holds Davina's waist tightly, she grips his back digging into his shoulder blades. The heat from their love making causes them to sweat profusely.

Kol picks up Davina and continues kissing her deeply. She wraps her legs around him as he pushes her back onto the wall next to the television. He almost loses his grip on her because they are both sweating so heavily.

She tells him to bring her back to bed and he obliges. He puts her down and climbs on top of her. She puts one leg around his lower back and he plunges deeper within her. She starts to scream louder with each thrust of passion. He moves within her body at a faster pace. She moves one of her hands from behind his neck and clenches the blanket underneath her so tightly that her knuckles turn bright white.

He continues on as she begins screaming his name. Kol does not slow his pace as she continues to reel in ecstasy. Shortly thereafter, he moans her name and let's go of the longing feeling he had in his loins. He collapses on top of her and they breathe deeply in unison.

A few minutes after they both catch their breath. He rolls over to his side of the bed onto his back. They both stare at the ceiling in silence. Kol breaks the quietness between them and tells Davina he loves her.

She moves closer to him and rests her head on his chest. She kisses his chest and looks up at him with loving eyes and says "I love you too Kol Mikaelson." He kisses her forehead and tells her to get some sleep as he strokes her hair.


	2. Chapter 2- Dancing with Wolves

Chapter 2

 **Dancing with Wolves in Dallas**

The drive time seems to fly by and the couple gets to Dallas 15 minutes earlier than expected. Kol was speeding the majority of the ride there. They were pulled over by the cops but he compelled them to avoid a ticket. It is still early in the morning when they arrive.

They get a hotel in the city center. This hotel is bustling with people. After checking in, Davina tells Kol she is going across the street to check out some boutique stores.

Upon entering a store called Ashley's Vintage Retreat, Davina finds a few dresses that she likes. Two of them are casual summer style dresses and the other is a sexy black dress. They are a bit pricey but she decides on purchasing them.

After buying them, she takes a seat on one of the outside benches to call the man that has been like a father to her ever since he saved her from being a sacrifice at the Harvest ritual. She calls his phone number and it goes straight to voicemail. She hesitates on leaving a message and decides that she will wait till he picks up her call. She wanted to surprise him and talk on video chat so that she could read every reaction.

Of course Marcel would be happy to see that she was alive and well but she would also have to explain that she was with Kol and planned on being with him forever. The word forever was one she repeated to herself in her mind.

Davina wanted her "always and forever" with Kol. Ever since they were a coven of two, she knew there was something special between them and relished the feelings she had for him when they practiced magic together.

Kol would live forever and her time with him was limited. She would age and he would remain the young handsome devil that she met those few years before. Being with Kol Mikaleson also brought her chances of being hurt or worse much higher. Vampirism was something Davina could not imagine for herself. Perhaps, a spell like what Freya uses to extend her life was a possibility in the future.

As Davina day dreams about her past, present and future, a small dog sniffing her leg breaks her thoughts. The owner of the dog, an older woman with a mixture of black and gray hair greets her.

"Lovely day today, it has been so overcast for the past few days, we need the sunshine."

"It is quite nice" Davina responds.

"You bought some stuff from the vintage store I see, my granddaughter loves that store"

"I bought a couple of dresses that look really nice but they were pretty expensive" Davina replies.

"It is one of those stores that you have to watch for the deals honey, I think my granddaughter said the next one is on Saturday."

Davina smiles knowing she will not be here for the next sale.

"You have a very adorable dog," she tells the lady.

"Thank you, my husband died a few years ago and I really needed a companion. My children are all grown up with lives of their own and the house can get a bit lonely being all by myself. His name is Pete and he has a lot of energy. I bring him out here to walk to tire him out otherwise he will chew up my stuff."

Davina chuckled at the thought because the dog looked so innocent.

"Well it was nice chatting with you, we have to get going," the older lady tells Davina.

Davina's chaotic life had never allowed for pets. There was always some strife within the quarter and before that, she had to focus her energy on learning magic.

It is mid-afternoon and the rays of the hot sun bear down on her exposed skin. She picks up her newly bought merchandise and starts walking across the street. A car slows down for her to pass. Inside of the car, the guy driving looks only a little older than she is and gives her a smile.

She smiles back and uses a finger to push her hair away from her face.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing walking out here alone" he yells.

"I'm not alone" Davina responds.

She continues to cross the street and reaches the sidewalk. The car does a U-turn aggressively on the road and starts to drive next to her. The man tries to ask her where she is headed and she ignores him. She smelled trouble. This was more than a guy being flirtatious. He hounded her with questions until a police car drives by.

"See you later sweetheart" he hollers through the window and speeds off.

Davina enters the hotel lobby and makes it up to the room.

"How'd it go darling, find anything you liked?" Kol asks as he lay on the bed with legs crossed and a novel in hand.

"Yes," she replies.

"Want to show me what you got?"

She pulls the clothes out of the bags and puts them on the bed.

"Just lovely, my favorite is the black one" he smirks.

"I read there is an amazing botanical garden and zoo close by," Davina tells Kol.

"We can visit both of them, love."

She walks away to hang up her new dresses and use the restroom to fix her hair.

"You said there is a large werewolf population here" Davina inquiries.

"Yes, there is, last time I was here, they outnumbered vampires two to one. There was a pub I'd visit and it was owned by a werewolf friend of mine. You could always bet on the live music, delicious food and a good time. It has been years though, I'll have to check if it is still around."

"Sure thing" Davina replies cheerily.

She doesn't bother to tell Kol about the guy in the car. He worries about her enough. Especially, after she was brought back to life by the hollow. Her magic ability diminished greatly after being trapped with the ancestors and being tortured in their realm.

Kol was always reminding her that she would get stronger again. He'd tell her that it was akin to when she called him for help in the cabin when she hurt her foot. Like that injury, her ability to practice magic was bruised and it would take rest and time before she was at full strength again. He promised to guide her and teach her everything he learned about magic over the centuries.

"Love, I don't mean to rush you but if you want to do all we planned, we have to leave for the zoo soon" he muses.

She agrees and grabs her knapsack and throws her wallet in it. They leave the hotel room and walk hand in hand to the car. With the car top down, she absorbs the beautiful skyline. Dallas looked so much differently than New Orleans.

At the zoo, the couple holds hands and explore. They stop at the jaguar's enclosure. The animal is pacing and growling. Kol stops Davina and tells her to concentrate and use her mind to comfort the distressed animal.

"Love, I want you to focus on him and try to use a calming energy to settle his anxiety, repeat after me Mbali nishati mbaya." "Kol I don't know this magic" she says. "I know darling but I know you can do it." She butchers the pronunciation the first few times but keeps on trying. The animal continues to get agitated as more people surround his enclosure. "Mbali nishati mbaya, Mbali nishati mbaya, Mbali nishati mbaya" Davina repeats. Nothing happens. Davina tells Kol that she doesn't think she can do minutes passes by and she continues to say Mbali nishati mbaya. Kol tells her to take his hand and channel him to perform the spell. She takes his hand and tries again and is disappointed that nothing happens. "Darling you have to remain calm when you try this spell. It is an energy spell. What you put out is what the animal feels" Kol whispers.

After a few more tries, the animal becomes calm and stares in her direction.

"Kol what did I do, how did I do that?" she asks somewhat terrified.

"Many centuries ago, I went to what would now be in current day Tanzania and connected with some witches there. I lived amongst them for over a decade. They had the ability to influence animals. They used these powers for farming and to keep away predators. I witnessed the head of that coven use her powers to influence a lion to attack a bunch of miscreants that were plundering nearby villages."

She turns to him "I have never known anyone to use magic to get animals to do things."

"This type of power was only used by the head witch. I don't know if others in the village could practice this advanced magic. It is very difficult to control other beings and it is frowned upon by some witches because you are in essence changing nature's balance" Kol emphasized.

Davina looks at Kol in shock. His freaky witch encyclopedia brain continues to amaze her. It was also somewhat scary. If it were magic instead of fangs when he raged through the centuries slaughtering thousands of people, perhaps he would have done more damage she thought.

The botanical garden was only two blocks from the zoo. So, the couple decides on walking instead of driving. As they walk and enjoy each other's company, Davina sees a car ahead of them that looks reminiscent of the one that the guy who was following her drove earlier. She pushed that thought out of her mind as paranoia. The chances of that happening are nil she convinced herself.

Upon entering the gardens, Davina and Kol admire the different plants and flowers on display. It was a beautiful place. There were quite a few plants that were new to her. Kol knew most of them and even would describe which ones were used in different spells.

It was becoming later in the afternoon and she suggests that they head back. She was excited to get on her new dress to go to that lively pub Kol spoke about. As they walk back, Kol pulls out two of the flowers from the garden.

"Really Kol, you're going to steal from the garden?" she asks amid laughter.

"Darling, you love flowers and this particular one was your favorite, it's not like they sell this one at every flower shop. Just hide it in your knapsack till we get back to the hotel" he jests.

They get to the car at the perfect time because Davina feels a slight drizzle. Kol puts up the top of the convertible and they head back to the hotel.

When they arrive, the hotel is even busier with people that are very dressed up. They walk up to the front desk. Kol asks the lady at the desk if there is something going on at the hotel tonight. She replies that these are more hotel guests for events in the city and that hotel rooms are filling up fast.

The elevators have a line of people with luggage waiting to go up. Davina and Kol decide to take the stairs. They are all the way on the fourth floor. When they get into the stairwell and walk up the first flight, Kol takes Davina by the waist and uses his vamp speed to get them to their floor.

Kol opens the door to the hotel room. When they enter, he starts kissing her. The room door quietly closes behind them. He quickly removes his shirt and starts to remove hers. A knock at the door startles them.

"Yes, who is it?" Kol asks.

"Room service" the lady responded with a foreign accent.

"We're good for today thank you" Davina says.

"Okay have a good evening" the lady replied.

Kol turns back to face Davina. "Now where were we?" he smirks. He backs Davina into the bathroom. Unable to move back any further, she rests on the seamless glass shower facing him. He smiles at her and begins to softly kiss her shoulders. Davina leans her head back, inviting him to kiss her neck. He obliges and slowly kisses the base of her neck back up to her lips. She closes her eyes and relishes in his gentle touch. He starts to unlatch her bra while continuing to kiss her neck. Her phone begins to ring and she says softly but unconvincingly that she should check who it is. Kol does not let up on his caressing. Davina starts to shift to get to her phone.

"Love can't you call them back later" he asks.

She slides under his arm and rushes to her phone. "It could be Marcel, I called him earlier," she says from the room. After getting to the phone, she misses the call and sees that it is Josh.

"Was it Marcel?" Kol asks from the bathroom.

"No it was Josh" she replies.

"Okay, probably nothing important, come back darling you can call him later" Kol states while doing an eye roll.

"I just need to check in with him Kol, it could be something. He is always there for me and I want to make sure everything is okay."

 _Davina phone's Josh_

Davina: "Hey Josh, sorry I just missed you"

Josh: "Hey Davina how are you?"

Davina: "I am doing good. Is everything okay?"

Josh: "Yes, I just missed you and wanted to check in."

Davina: "You sound a bit down Josh, what's wrong?"

Josh: "I met a new guy and he is an older vampire. We are supposed to be going on a date but I am not sure about some stuff. With you being with an older vampire and all, I figured I could run some things by you."

Davina: "Sure. Ask away."

Josh: "I know you're with Kol. You can talk right? I am not interrupting anything am I?"

Davina: "No, Josh I can talk. Tell me what's going on."

The friends talk for a few minutes and Kol comes out of the restroom and kisses Davina on the cheek. "I'm going to get a quick shower love while you're on the phone" Kol whispers. Davina mouths "I'm sorry to him" and he makes his way to the shower.

By the time Davina is off the phone, Kol is out of the shower and almost dressed for their pub crawl. She bids Josh goodbye and walks over to Kol and kisses him on the lips. She promises to make it up to him later. Davina showers and puts on one of her new dresses. It was a floral dress, with elements of blue, green and white.

When she does her makeup and puts on some heels. Kol cannot stop complimenting on how beautiful she looks.

"Davina Claire you're the best thing about being alive"

They make their way down to his car in the parking lot. Kol opens her door and gives her one of the flowers he took from the botanical gardens earlier. They drive for about 45 mins to get to the pub. After all of these years, Kol remembered exactly where to find it.

They pull into the parking lot and see that it is filled with people. The music is loud and people are waiting outside to get in. Kol takes Davina's hand and takes her to a back entrance. A large man, who looks like a bouncer blocks their way in.

"Is Rodney still here?" Kol asks the man.

"Who wants to know?" the man asks in a hostile manner.

Kol gets annoyed and Davina senses it. There was no need for this to be more than it needed to. To lower the tension, she steps up to the man.

"My boyfriend here is an old friend of Rodney's, we came a long way to see him, is he here?" Davina asks.

"He is inside and he isn't expecting any old friends tonight" the man responds snidely.

"If you could get your head out of your" before Kol can finish his statement, two men come through the doors behind the large man. It is two black men. One in his 20s and the other that looks to be in his late 70s."

"Rodney!" Kol yells.

"That cannot be who I think it is" the man turns and says to the younger guy beside him.

"Man it has been years" Rodney says to Kol.

Although the man looked like he was in his 70s, he was much older. The last time Kol had seen Rodney was in the late 1800s. Werewolves did not have the lifespans of vampires but they aged much more slowly than humans and could increase their lives even further with magic.

Kol hugs Rodney and the unfriendly bouncer becomes warmer. Rodney introduces Kol to both men.

"This man is Kol Mikaelson" Rodney says with pride. Davina is somewhat worried about Kol's identity being revealed but feels assured all is well by her boyfriend's nonchalant attitude on the matter.

"The Kol Mikaelson?" the bouncer says terrified.

"Yes," Kol smiles sadistically.

Rodney intervenes. "Don't worry Charles, Kol knows better than to cause a scene at my pub" he laughed. He put an arm over Kol's shoulder and motioned for the younger male and Davina to come inside. He tells one of the waiters to get a couple of beers and bring it to a table in the back.

The four sit down and the beers are quickly put down on the table. They start talking about what each other had been up to over the past 100 years. Kol tells Rodney how Klaus had daggered him shortly after they had last seen each other.

Rodney motions for a waitress close by to bring over some sliders, wings, and fries to their table. The blues music in the pub is loud but nice to listen to. Davina bobs her head to the music and taps her foot.

A small crowd of people get up and start dancing when the musicians start playing Dance to the Music by BB King. Davina gets up and joins the people dancing on the floor with a drink in hand. She blows a kiss at Kol and he smiles at her and mouths I love you.

She comes back to the table after the song ends and starts eating some of the fries that arrive at the table. "This is really good, Kol you were right about how tasty the food is here."

"So this is your lady?" Rodney asks Kol.

"She's my queen" he responds with a smile and rubs her hand. Davina blushes.

"It's nice to see you happy and smitten my friend" Rodney responds and taps Kol's shoulder.

"Davina, this young man you are sitting next to is my great, great, great grandson Eric," Rodney says proudly.

"It is nice to meet you" she replies and shakes his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" he adds and takes her hand and kisses it.

Rodney and Kol go back to talking about old times. They had met when all of the Mikaelsons were on the run from Mikael. The human owner, Thomas Lee had given them shelter inside his pub. It was a gesture that saved their lives at the time. Although it was a time of overt racism, he gave Rodney managing power at the pub. When he got ill and was dying, Kol had offered him the chance to become a vampire. He refused it and willed his place to Rodney.

Ever since then, Rodney and his family have taken care of the pub. They kept it as it was back then for the most part with minor updates to bring it into the new century. Kol was not very fond of werewolves but Rodney and he were particularly close. The closeness may have formed from them both being able to connect about being outcasts. Kol a black sheep amongst his family and Rodney an outsider within a town he was born and bred.

Davina excuses herself to make a call outside because of the loud music inside the pub. When she leaves through the back, Charles the bouncer, is sitting on the steps eating some food.

"Sorry for being rude to y'all earlier, your boyfriend isn't going to kill me is he?" he asks genuinely concerned.

"No, and I accept your apology" she replies.

"This place brings in all types of people and I am real protective of Rodney. He is like a dad to me. There has been an increase in werewolves attacking each other lately." Charles says.

"Why would werewolves be attacking each other? Don't you all usually team up to go after vampires?" She asks curiously.

"There are at least five different packs within a 40 mile radius of this pub. Each one is fighting to be the most powerful pack, it is a real power struggle for dominance. Some of the older packs have split up into newer packs too. The loyalty that the wolves have had for each other are disappearing with the younger generations. Some of them have even been teaming up with vampires and witches to squash their foes in other packs" Charles explains.

"Sorry to hear that" Davina responds.

Footsteps approach while both Davina and Charles engage in conversation. Charles hears them first because of his enhanced hearing being a werewolf.

"Look, who we have here", one of them yells. Davina turns around to the familiar voice. She tries to push past Charles to get back inside. One of the men grabs her. He is the same guy that was following her earlier in the day.

"Let me go right now or you will regret it" Davina threatens.

"You best do what she says Ashton," Charles says with glowing eyes.

Ashton grabs Davina's wrist tighter and she yelps in pain. She uses her other hand to cast a spell that blows him back away from her. She manages to get away from him but another member of his pack grabs her leg and pulls her down to the ground.

"What do you want Ashton?" Charles asks.

"Where is Rodney?" Ashton yells while three of his members surround Charles.

They push Charles through the door and Ashton grabs Davina and pulls her with him inside. She tries to fight him off but can't. As they enter the room. Kol stands up from the table and his eyes go dark, the veins under his eyes become pronounced and he is showing his fangs.

"If you want to make it out of here alive, you let her go right now" Kol yells. The room goes quiet.

One of Ashton's pack members who are armed with wooden bullets fires at Kol. With his heightened senses, Kol catches the bullets centimeters before it hits him and rips out the heart of the perpetrator. "That is an Original vampire", Charles, who is being held down by the pack members yells. The other vampires, werewolves, and witches in the room become visibly shaken.

"Stop this madness, Ashton, What do you want?"

"You know what I want old man."

"I am not renouncing being alpha of my pack," Rodney says. "Please let Charles and Davina go."

Kol is fuming. It would be easy for him to take out the whole room but he wants to be very careful of making any moves because the werewolves have Davina. One wrong move and they could kill her out of spite.

"You want me to let them go? Ashton says with a grin. Here give them one" he motions with his hands. A tall wolf comes from behind the pack and uses his claws to slash Charles' throat. Charles falls to the ground and Davina lets out an ear shattering scream. The pack uses their speed to grab Davina and get out of the pub. Rodney runs over to Charles weeping and Kol attempts to chase the werewolves but a witch in the pack uses a spell that brings him to his knees temporarily.

"Davina!"

"Davina!"

"Davina!"

Kol screams her name almost helplessly.


	3. Chapter 3- Not so Happy Hour

**Not so Happy Hour  
**

The pub is in complete chaos. Patrons are running around screaming. Furniture is being turned over and glassware is being broken as people run toward the exit.

Eric, Rodney's relative, is trying to calm the people fleeing the pub. Rodney is on his knees hovered over Charles begging him to wake up. He cries out to Kol for help. Kol is pacing with his eyes closed tightly and his hands pressed hard against forehead.

He can't lose Davina again and won't. A part of him blames himself for bringing her to this pub. He wishes he didn't let her go out to the car alone. Perhaps, he should have acted and done more to save her when she was right in front of him. He crushes a large pint glass in his hand out of sheer frustration.

Using his vampire speed, he quickly goes to the pub entrance and blocks the door. "Get the hell back in there" he yells. "Nobody is leaving." His face becomes pale, the veins under his eyes are pronounced and he displays his fangs to the horrified crowd of people.

"You can't just keep us locked in here, there are more of us, and we'll take you out. We might not all make it but you won't win" a young vampire yells from the back of the crowd.

Kol gives a one sided smirk "really?" he asks. He picks up a piece of a broken bottle and launches it at the younger vampire. It hits him in the throat, removing his head from his body. His body slowly bends backward and he falls to the ground.

"Anyone else wants to leave?" Kol asks again. "If you all cooperate, no one else has to die."

"Kol!" yells Rodney.

The original turns toward his friend with his eyes almost pitch black. "What?!"

"These people have done nothing wrong why are you doing this? Let them go" says Rodney.

"Nothing wrong?" Kol mockingly responds. "Werewolves just killed your fucking friend and they kidnapped Davina." He turns back to the crowd that he is keeping hostage.

"Somebody knows something. All of you lot, get to that back wall now" he yells. The patrons quickly start to do as he demands. They walk to the wall and step over the dead vampire in the middle of the room that Kol killed only moments earlier.

The patrons line up with their backs against the wall facing the original vampire. He walks over to them and does his signature head tilt. "I need witches" he yells at the group of horrified people standing in front of him. Everyone remains quiet.

"Did you all not hear me?" he screams. He grabs one of the male patrons violently and shows his fangs. A man and woman step forward.

"Please don't kill him, we are witches. What do you want from us?" the woman asks.

"See, everything becomes much easier when everyone plays their part." "Locator spell, get to it" Kol snaps back.

"We need a map and something of the person you are looking for. The more items of hers the better" says the male witch.

Kol clenches his jaws tightly "the person you are looking for is my girlfriend Davina. And it is in both of your best interests to find her and fast."

"Vampire!"

"Vampire!"

"I need a vampire now!" he yells.

One of the younger vampires steps forward. He is terrified of the original. All eyes are on both men. Kol compels the young vampire to go to his car and retrieve Davina's brush and red lipstick from the glove compartment.

While the vampire goes for the items, Kol rips off one of Rodney's memorabilia maps off the wall. "Now do the spell" he demands of the two witches.

As they prepare the spell, Kol hears the pushing of phone buttons coming from the kitchen. He uses his enhanced speed and finds one of the cooks in the kitchen hiding underneath the counter with a cell phone. He grabs the man and hauls him out to the front by his throat and tosses him into the middle of the room.

"Give me the phone" yells Kol. The man is trembling so badly he drops the phone on the ground. Kol picks it up and wakes it out of sleep mode. The man pleads to Kol to not hurt him.

"What is the passcode?" The man stutters and babbles incoherently. He throws the phone back at the cook to put in the code. The original walks behind the bar and grabs a baseball bat. He puts the bat on his shoulder and walks toward the man slowly to amplify the terror.

"Put in the bloody passcode!" Kol shouts. The man clumsily drops the phone again and tries to pick it up but is shaking uncontrollably.

"P-p-please d-don't h-hurt me" he cries.

One of the women against the wall starts to sob loudly. Rodney knows what Kol is capable of. He had personally witnessed the original's cruelty many times. Kol might be the youngest male in the Original family but his temper, need for revenge, blood lust and proclivity toward violence rivals Klaus. Although Kol was his friend, he understood why Klaus and Elijah would have felt the need to dagger him.

Rodney runs over and tackles Kol. The original being much stronger than he, quickly gets the upper hand. He pushes the older wolf against a wall. He grabs Rodney's shoulders and lifts him a foot off the ground. His eyes go dark and he curls his lips revealing his fangs.

Rodney is terrified. "Kol please" he begs. The original's eyes switch back to normal and he quickly releases his grip on Rodney and places him down gently. He doesn't say sorry to Rodney but stares intensely at him with a look of slight remorse.

As he stands in front of his friend, he turns to the witches who are sitting on the ground in horror with Davina's things. "Do your spell!" he commands them.

"And you," he turns his attention back to the cook on the ground who is visibly shaken, "put in the code and give me your phone." The man's hands shake as he puts in the code. He finally unlocks the phone and hands it over.

"We found her" the female witch shouts. Kol walks over to the map and looks to see where it places Davina. "Wait they are moving her, she's gone" the male witch shouts.

"What do you mean gone?" Kol says while holding the Cook's phone.

"It's almost as if," the female witch" pauses and Kol interrupts, "they are using a cloaking spell."

He looks down at the phone and starts looking at the messages. He sees a text with the word "nimulli." Further down it says "he has witch" to an unknown person.

"Who were you texting?" Kol asks the man calmly. The cook tells him that the text was to Ashton with the hope that Kol would show him mercy for his honesty.

Kol steps away from the cook and walks in a circle around the middle of the room with his hands at his hips. He puts his right hand above his brows and rubs his forehead as though he is thinking of what to say next. He then places his hand back on his hips. The original walks back to the cook on the ground and steps on his fingers. The cook screams as the bones in his fingers break. Kol parts his lips to speak. In an eerily calm voice begins to address the crowd.

"Look, I will kill each and every one of you and not blink an eye. I have tried to be gracious and patient. I am giving you the opportunity to tell me what you know or else I will kill you and I will kill everyone you love, ever loved and will love."

He calls all in the room who are human to stand in a line in front of him. After separating who is on vervain by asking them questions and then listening to their heartbeats, he determines that the humans in the room know nothing about Ashton's pack or where they might have taken Davina. He compels the ones who are not on vervain to forget all that happened in the pub that night. For the humans on vervain, he forces the witches to perform a spell that makes them forget the pub events.

About thirty people are left in the room. They are vampires, wolves, and witches.

"Cook where would they take her?" Kol asks.

"I don't know."

"Why are you helping them? They are not even a part of your pack. Your tattoo is different from theirs. You are in the Crimson pack aren't you?" Kol asks curiously.

"Yes, I am Crimson. My pack leader made a deal with the Farzans months ago. We are obligated to help them."

"I honestly do not know where they are and what they plan for Davina."

"Thank you for your honesty," says Kol. "What is your name cook?"

"Leon," he replies.

"Now, Leon, your texting Ashton, and his pack has ruined my opportunity to save Davina. For your newfound honesty, I will do you a kindness and make your death be quick" says Kol."

The werewolf screams no and Kol snaps his neck. He slumps over and falls face first onto the wooden floor. The room goes silent. By now, everyone had expected Kol to kill the cook.

A young werewolf that looks about 18 years old being held hostage by Kol volunteers to help him find the Farzan pack. His pack has been enemies of the Farzans for generations. Kol decides to let the pub patrons go. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4- A Bind to Unspell

**Meanwhile in an undisclosed location Davina…..**

With her eyes covered, and her hands and feet bound, Davina is fretting. Her captors did not cover her mouth, so she figures that she was probably in a remote place.

After she was taken by Ashton and his pack, they had brought her to an abandoned lot. The lot had seemed as though it would be her final destination.

For some reason, they quickly moved her to a new location. She had no idea where she was. From the way her voice carried when she screamed, she knew that she was in a very large open area. The floor she sat on was cold and though she could not see anything, there was a sense that the room was sterile.

Her captors had left her alone in this room for what felt like hours. The bindings on her wrists were tightly bound. A female witch working with Ashton's group, had put a bracelet around her arm and spelled it to keep her from being able to use magic.

Davina knew deep down that Kol would be doing everything he could to find her. In the meantime, she had to do all in her power, to get away from her kidnappers. The only solace that she could find was that there must be some reason why they took her and are keeping her alive.

With the hope of bumping into something, she scoots along the floor. She moves for what feels like many feet without bumping into anything. It was becoming a futile task. She decides to try her luck at rolling to cover more ground. Davina lays down and with all her might twists her core and let's go. She puts her arms up to protect her head. With a couple of rolls, she hits a beam. The pain from hitting the beam sends shockwaves through her body but it quickly dissipates because of her adrenalin.

She tries to use the support of the beam to help her stand up until she hears footsteps approach.

"Well you've been moving around" says Ashton.

He removes the blindfold. Davina does a quick scan of the room that she is being held captive in. She was right it was large and sterile. The room looked like some type of old factory. Though now, it was mostly free of machinery.

"Whatever was being made here stopped a long time ago" she thought to herself.

"What do you want with me?" she asks bluntly.

"The removal of a malignant force from our city" Ashton responds.

Davina laughs. "How exactly do you plan on doing that with kidnapping me?"

"We want you and your original boyfriend to kill the leaders of the other packs."

With a puzzled look of confusion, she looks around the room at her other captors that are seemingly in agreement with Ashton's purpose.

"Why?" she asks.

"For the past few years, there has been one ruling werewolf pack that has stifled the rest of us. They have maimed and killed any that would challenge their rule. My pack and the Crimsons want to bring the wolves back to what they once were. The alphas of the other packs have sold us out. All to be ruled under one enhanced werewolf because of their cowardice."

"So you want my help in killing other alphas so that you can rule them instead?" Davina cynically responds.

The female witch who had spelled Davina steps up and stands beside Ashton. "My name is Nahla and my family has been here for generations. We don't want to hurt you but we need your help. You are a powerful witch and you of all people should know what it is like to be subjected to doing the bidding of others. In New Orleans, you were forced to aid vampires. Here, we witches are at the mercy of werewolves. The one running things here, Deron, is much like Klaus."

Davina looks at Nahla with eyebrows raised. "How do you know so much about me?" she asks. "And why do you think I would ever help you?"

"We are hoping you can sympathize with our struggle." Nahla responds.

"You lost my sympathy when you murdered Charles" Davina snaps back at the witch.

Ashton interrupts the conversation between Davina and Nahla. "Rodney wants to bend a knee to this new kingdom underneath that tyrant wolf. Not all of his pack are in agreement with it. Charles was planning on defecting to fight alongside us. He was recruiting others to join our cause"

"You're a liar" yells Davina. "He loved Rodney. And if he were on your side why did you kill him?"

"Rodney is a weak old wolf. He doesn't want to rock the boat. His members were tiring of his need to roll over and play peacemaker. Charles wanted to back out of helping us and convince the other wolves to accept Rodney's decision. I would not let him ruin our plans. We all need to be a united pack to defeat Deron and his followers. Charles went back on his word. So, he had to die."

"Even if I wanted to help, my magic is not what it used to be" Davina tells the group.

Nahla knees down in front of Davina. "And to answer your other question, we knew who you were before you stepped foot in Dallas. You're a legend among witches. The tellers in my coven foretold your coming here and that with your help, we could end the madness in this city. The second you checked into the hotel with that original of yours we were notified. What is a witch of your caliber doing with an original vampire anyway? You should want to preserve your bloodline and be with another powerful witch" she says .

"If you mean me no harm, then let me go. Maybe asking for help instead would have been a better approach." Davina responds snidely.

"I believe Ashton tried to make contact with you" Nahla replies and turns to look in his direction.

"Ya he contacted me alright" Davina replies.

Another member of Ashton's pack comes running in from outside of the building. "They're here, we gotta get out of here" he yells. Seconds later, bullets start to fly inside the building. Two of Ashton's pack members are hit.

"We've got to get her out of here" Nahla yells to Ashton.

"Go through the back and get to the safe house" Ashton shouts.

Nahla cuts Davina's foot bindings and grabs her arm. They run to the back of the building to an exit which brings them into some dense woods. Three male werewolves accompany the two witches. Gun shots continue to ring out in the building and the small band run through the darkness. Nahla uses an illumination spell to lighten their path.

A bullet strikes one of Ashton's wolves and he falls to the ground. Davina slows her stride to look back. Nahla tells her that they have to leave him and keep running. The two other males decide to transform into full wolf form to go and help their friend.

As they run, Nahla hears some rustling ahead of them. She grabs Davina and they both crouch down behind a bush. They remain quiet and watch as a man with glowing eyes appears. Nahla lets out a sigh of relief and stands up. The man is one of the wolves that was running with them and went back to help the other wounded wolf.

"Elliot is dead, we couldn't save him and I dunno where Laketon is. We got separated." Davina gets up and leans against one of the trees while Nahla speaks to Jake. She hears someone running up behind her in the dark and a paralyzing fear sets upon her. It is only the other pack member, Laketon. He runs up and tells the three that the building is overrun and that Deron's wolves and hired humans with immense fire power are hot on their trail.

"Ashton's probably dead we're never gonna get out of this"

"Let's kill the witch and get out of here, we'll get news back to the Crimson pack that Deron had her killed. It'll get back to Rodney and her boyfriend. He'll go after Deron out of revenge. Problem solved" says Laketon.

Davina looks at all of them in dismay. She knows that she probably can't get away but bolts in the opposite direction. Laketon easily catches up to her and grabs her by the hair. She screams in pain. He drags her back to Nahla and Jake.

"Nahla, this might be our chance to get everything that we wanted. I don't want to kill her but we have to."

"No, we aren't killing her let's get to the safe house" Nahla commands.

"Screw this" Laketon grabs a knife from his boot and puts it to Davina's throat.

Nahla quickly does a spell that causes Laketon's bones to break and he falls to the ground.

"You bitch" he yells at the casting witch.

Davina runs toward Nahla for refuge. They see a light coming through the trees behind a fallen Laketon. Nahla grabs Davina's arm and they start running again with Jake following close behind. They hear a strong howl and then Laketon screaming in agony.


	5. Chapter 5- Enemy Lines Blurred

**Enemy Lines Blurred**

While running, Davina trips and is quickly lifted up by Jake. The three continue to run for what feels like miles. They reach a small cabin that is heavily concealed by dense brush. The trio enter.

Inside the cabin is sparse. There are a few wooden chairs, sleeping mats, and a small refrigerator. At the back of the safe house, there are scattered hunting weapons. Jake leaves both women to go outside and relieve himself. The witches sit in silence until Davina speaks.

With her voice cracking, she turns to her female captor, "Nahla, please let me go. I am an easy target for anybody right now. You have me tied up and I can't do magic. What if Deron's wolves find us?"

Nahla looks at Davina with visible worry in her eyes and quickly undoes the ropes binding her. She does a spell breaking the bracelet so that Davina can do magic. Although Nahla was a part of the reason she was in this mess, Davina knew that they had to work together to get out of there alive.

Jake returns inside the cabin and looks at both women. He realizes that Davina is free from her bindings. No one had to explain to him the reason why. As far as he was concerned the more of them to fight the better.

They were in a very remote place, so cell service was out of the question. Davina starts to think of ways to get out of the cabin safely. Her thoughts are interrupted by quiet sobs. Nahla is sitting, with her face on her knees crying. It was difficult not to feel sympathy for her. Davina assures her that they will make it out. Nahla is not convinced. She tells Davina that all of her coven had been wiped out by Deron's werewolves.

Davina tries to take charge of the situation. "Jake, what is the quickest way to get out of here?"

"I have an idea how to get out but it would take us at least an hour's walk through the brush to get to the main road. We can't go back where we came" he responds.

The area was swarming with loyalists to Deron. With the wolves and witches working on his side, it would not take long for them to be found.

Davina tells Nahla to help her with a cloaking spell to hide the cabin. It was the best they could do until they could come up with something else. Nahla agrees. The witches hold hands to channel each other.

"Intra eum cardinem est coniuncti sumus caecus." They repeat this spell over and over. The cabin becomes hidden and anyone who passes it would see only dense brush.

"If they can't see us, shouldn't we just lay low here until morning?" says Jake.

"No, they have witches, they could be using magic that will lead them to us" Davina says.

Nodding in Jake's direction Nahla says "she's right."

"We can't just run through the darkness and hope to find the road. There are werewolves and witches out there. Probably even vampires. Even if we manage to make it to the road, where do we go from there? We have no car and we are in the middle of nowhere" says Jake.

With her anxiety growing, Nahla runs her fingers nervously through her hair. "Davina we need to send a message to someone to meet us at the road. I have a spell but I need lemongrass."

"How are we supposed to get lemongrass?" Davina asks.

"There was some in this forest. I have seen it. I just have to find it" she replies.

"Nahla you're not going out there by yourself. We'll send a message another way."

"How Davina? We can't just sit here. I say we take our chances and try to get to the road" says Nahla.

"Well on that we agree, we need to get to the road. I have something I want to try" she responds.

Davina takes off her necklace. Inside of the locket is rosemary. This herb can be substituted for almost any other herb. Since living in New Orleans and needing to protect herself, she frequently had it in her possession.

The spell she wanted to try was one that Esther had used on Kol to tell him to go back home. She was going to try and combine it with a vision to him of where they were. Nahla steps in to help and takes Davina's hands. Together the witches chant.

Ego ostendam tibi et arbitrium nostrae nexum

Ego ostendam tibi et arbitrium nostrae nexum

Ego ostendam tibi et arbitrium nostrae nexum

Davina's nose starts to bleed during the incantation but they both continue saying ego ostendam tibi et arbitrium nostrae nexum. She pauses the spell and asks Nahla for their location. Nahla does not have a precise address for the cabin but gives one for the factory and uses imagery to give a rough estimate of their current location. Jake chimes in and tells them the name of the road in which they would be headed.

"Let's get out of here," Davina says as she grabs a knife. Nahla runs to the back and grabs a few arrows of her own. Jake decides that his power as a werewolf would be enough to protect him. The trio leave the cabin and head back into the dark woods.

They run and hide every couple of feet. Jake leads them and uses his sense of smell to detect other wolves. With luck on their side, they had not come across any of Deron's followers. Nahla and Davina pause to catch their breaths.

Jake moves further ahead and the two witches stand back.

"I see the road" he turns and tells the women.

Davina smiles at Nahla and tells her they are going to make it. The smiles turn to terror when they hear a gun shot. Jake is hit and falls to the ground.

Nahla screams and Davina puts a hand over her mouth. She pulls Nahla behind a large tree and tells her to be quiet.

The women hide until a werewolf appears and stands over Jake. He pulls out a stake to stab the wounded wolf. Davina runs out. Nahla follows quickly behind her.

"Get the hell away from him" the former harvest witch yells at their attacker. Nahla uses a spell to throw the werewolf against a tree. The wolf lays at the stump of the tree unconscious. Davina and Nahla run to Jake whose breathing is quick and shallow.

"We've got to get him out of here" Nahla whispers to Davina. The witches try to move Jake but he screams in pain. He tells them that the bullet is laced with wolfsbane. Davina does a spell to ease Jake's pain. Each witch grabs one of Jake's arms and pulls him up from the ground. They move slowly but begin making their way toward the the bottom of the large hill. She urges Nahla to quicken her pace. At this point, the road was their salvation. If they could get to the bottom of the hill, perhaps a motorist might see them and they could get to safety.


	6. Chapter 6- The Psychotic Maniac

**Psychotic Maniac Comes to Town**

Kol and the werewolf take a large SUV from the pub parking lot, leaving Rodney and Eric to go to the Farzan house to find Ashton. When they arrive, there are many vehicles at the compound. The younger werewolf bangs on the door and a female wolf appears. Kol walks up and pushes his new found partner out of the way.

"Where is Ashton?" he yells.

Hesitantly she responds. "I don't know where he is."

"No one knows a bloody thing, I think I will just burn this place to the ground" yells Kol.

"You do that and Ashton will hunt you down. He won't take too kindly to you destroying his home" she smugly responds.

Kol turns to the wolf who accompanied him to the compound and does a smile showing his fangs. He goes back to facing the female in front of him and puts an arm on the door post. "Do you know who I am darling?" Kol asks.

"No, I don't, I am just visiting the place who the hell are you?" she says rolling her eyes.

"Kol Mikaelson" he says with a smirk.

The female werewolf shudders and loses her balance. She never thought in her lifetime that she would meet an original. Much less, Kol Mikaelson. She had heard the stories about him and feared him like so many others.

Kol pushes her out of the way and proceeds inside the compound. Werewolves and vampires loyal to the Farzans attack him. He easily breaks the necks of the vampires that run toward him. Kol bites into the necks of three others, ripping pieces of their flesh and spitting it to the ground, killing them instantly.

The young werewolf that drove him to the Farzan compound stands a few steps behind and watches Kol dismember the limbs of some other werewolves. As the original moves through the room, he becomes more vicious. Werewolves scream as he jabs his hands into their bodies and rip out their hearts.

Kol continues his rage and breaks the leg off a large wooden table. He indiscriminately stabs both werewolves and vampires through their hearts. The floors of the compound become painted with blood. When he stops, there are dozens of dead werewolves and vampires on the floor. With his hands, light colored shirt, and the lower half of his face covered in blood, he yells at the top of his lungs. "Where is Ashton?!"

Wolves on the upper level start to run screaming. In seconds, he is up the stairs. His blank stare so penetrating, it makes them tremble.

"Your pack leader stole the love of my life and I want to know where he has taken her right the hell now!" He grabs one of the female werewolves and bites into her neck. She screams and he tosses her over the balcony. There is a loud thud and she lands splayed face down on the concrete floor below. The young werewolf below continues to watch in awe as Kol rages at the five person group on the second floor.

With his palms and back planted against a wall, a young wolf says in a shaky voice, "we haven't seen Ashton all night."

"No need for me to keep you lot alive then" Kol responds. He raises his hand with the broken table leg and is about to plunge it into their hearts. He pauses after feeling a burning in his arm. Someone is spelling him. He realizes quickly that it is a message. The message is an address from Davina. He then feels excruciating pain. The pain makes him drop the table leg and he starts to see a vision of Davina with two others in the middle of some woods. This vision lasts only a few seconds.

When the pain subsides, the original makes eye contact with the members in the terrified group. "It's your lucky day" he says to the wolves that he was about to slaughter and quickly vanishes from in front of them. He and his new werewolf partner leave for the car parked outside of the compound.


	7. Chapter 7- The Longest Mile

**The Longest Mile**

Kol and his accomplice begin the long drive over to find Davina. It is quite late at night and the duo are able to cover more ground because of fewer cars on the road. Kol is speeding and the werewolf is giving directions.

"This road goes for many miles. How will we know where to find Davina and the others?" the werewolf asks. Kol tells him that in the vision Davina sent, he saw what looked to be an abandoned factory. In his mind, he knew this was the marker that they had to follow.

If they started there, they could track down Davina. While driving down the remote road, they hear a gunshot. The werewolf looks at Kol nervously. He can't imagine what the original would do if that shot was fired at Davina. The werewolves in the Farzan house were innocent of kidnapping his girlfriend but he slaughtered them anyway because of their affiliation to Ashton.

They drive up to the factory. It looks rundown and littered with bullet holes. Kol puts the car in park but leaves the engine on. He gets out and starts to yell Davina's name. There is no response. He turns back and looks directly into the wolf's eyes.

"Stay inside the car and keep watch. I am going into the building, yell if you see anything."

"My name is Brandon by the way. Thought you might like to know it since I am helping you" the werewolf responds.

"Ok. Brandon. Like I said, stay in the truck."

Brandon watches as Kol vanishes into the dark. With his heightened senses, he knows there are many enemy wolves in the area. He keeps the lights on just in case Davina and the two others with her make their way in his direction.

* * *

Kol walks into the building. Greeting him at the door were the bodies of two dead werewolves. He casually steps over them and walks through the building slowly. There was a strong smell of fresh blood emanating from the facility. Kol remains steadfast in his search to find Davina. He walks further in the large space and spots many more dead wolves and a few vampires. Again, he yells Davina's name. She doesn't respond but he is certain that she was held there. He could still smell her scent inside the bloodied room.

As he searches for clues of Davina's whereabouts in the building, he pauses when he hears labored breathing. It takes him a mere second to find where the noise is coming from.

In a corner of the room, lay a werewolf whose body is stuck underneath a dead vampire. Kol throws the body off the wolf and asks him for Davina. The dying wolf points to the back of the room. He leaves the wolf and races to the back and finds a door. The door leads outside to a forested area.

Kol walks outside slowly through the woods looking for clues to find Davina. He hears a twig snap and turns to see two pairs of glowing eyes looking at him behind the trees. Two werewolves approach him snarling. One of the two run toward him and Kol grabs a broken tree branch from the ground and ploughs it into the chest of the wolf. The other wolf lets out a growl and circles Kol with claws drawn.

"Come on you sniveling dog" Kol mocks.

The werewolf charges him and Kol quickly steps out of his path. He faces the werewolf and stares into his eyes.

"You with the Farzans?" he asks.

"Hell no. I kill Farzans" the wolf responds.

Kol looks at the wolf with confusion.

"Have you seen a woman with dark hair?" She is small in stature and is wearing a black dress" Kol asks.

"She is with a wolf and another witch. I plan on killing all three" he responds with a smile.

"And to think. I didn't have to kill you" replies Kol.

He speeds over to the wolf and snaps his neck.

Kol continues to wander through the woods looking for Davina. He spots some tracks. It was footprints of three people traveling closely behind each other. He follows the footsteps and loses the tracks.

A vampire and two werewolves attempt to sneak up on the original and attack him. Kol quickly kills one of the werewolves. He gets to the vampire and bites deeply into his neck killing him instantly. The other werewolf runs away quickly to avoid a similar fate.

* * *

Outside sitting in front of the factory with no sign of anyone, Brandon becomes tired of waiting. Kol has been gone too long so, he decides to drive the vehicle away from the building. He drives back down the windy road with the high beams on looking for any sign of Davina and the two others with her.

He pulls the car on the side of the road in a spot that gives him a good vantage point of the hill and factory on the top of it. He figures if Davina is anywhere close by, he would be able to find her. To increase the chances of being found, he turns on the radio of the car and hazard lights.

Not too long after, Brandon hears yelling and gets out of the car to find out where it is coming from. He scans the hill and sees three figures coming down. It doesn't take him long to realize that one of them is Davina. He does a howl to signal for Kol. To get to them faster, he drives closer to their path.

He leaps out of the vehicle and proceeds up the hill to meet them. It doesn't take him long to reach the witches.

"Davina?" he utters her name to make sure it was Kol's girlfriend.

"Yes, I am Davina" she responds.

Brandon takes Jake and throws him over his shoulder. The women walk ahead. Brandon tells Davina that Kol was still in the woods trying to find her. After walking a few hundred feet downhill through rough underbrush, they get to the road.

Brandon places Jake, who is beginning to lose his color on the ground next to the SUV. Davina and Nahla tell Brandon that Jake was shot by a bullet infused with wolfsbane. After inspecting the wound to Jake's hip, Brandon tells the witches to hold down the injured wolf.

Davina hands Brandon her knife to cut out the bullet. Nahla rips off a piece of her shirt and rolls it up. She puts it in Jake's mouth and instructs him to bite on it. Brandon uses the knife to slowly cut into the wound. Jake starts to flail and both women use their body weight to hold him down.

Brandon then reaches into his body to pull out the ammunition that brought the wolf to his knees. He digs around inside the wound and struggles to find it. Jake screams in agony to the point of passing out. As he lay unconscious, Brandon is able to successfully remove the bullet. He then places the wolf in the vehicle to recover. Nahla gets in and sits next to a weakened Jake who is slowly coming to. She places her head on his shoulder and takes his hand.

Still covered in Jake's blood, Davina and Brandon stand outside on opposite sides of the vehicle. Each scanning the hill for any sign of Kol.

A vampire working for Deron appears. The loud commotion at the bottom of the hill got his attention. His eyes go dark and he starts showing his fangs. He speeds over to Brandon who bites him in the shoulder. The vampire screams and speeds off. A werewolf bite is lethal to a vampire. Nine others loyal to Deron surround the vehicle. Three being vampires and the others werewolves.

Davina springs into action and starts casting a spell to keep the attackers back. With a snap of her fingers, Davina manages to break the neck of one of the vampires. Nahla moves to help but Davina tells her to stay in the vehicle with Jake and keep him safe.

Brandon charges the werewolves and uses his claws to slice and dice his way through the flesh of Deron's followers. Brandon is holding his own and Davina is using her magic to hold the others back. Although, Brandon was a young wolf, he had a lot of strength and skill. With some more training, he could easily become a powerful alpha.

The duo make for a good team until a female witch walks up behind Davina and hits her with a strong spell causing a loud ringing in her head. It makes her fall to her knees in pain. More of the wolves are able to attack Brandon, overpowering him as Davina is indisposed. He gets a deep bite by one of the werewolves.

Davina crawls toward the car and Nahla jumps out. She starts a spell of her own that causes the rival witch to bleed from the nose and mouth. The witch falls to the ground. Nahla grabs the arrows that she had found in the cabin. She uses a spell to fire three of them at the attackers to aid Brandon. Two of the arrows hit a werewolf. It slows them for a short time but is not enough to kill them.

Brandon once again is taken down after a wolf runs up to Nahla and throws her across the road. The wolf attacking Brandon gets the upper hand and is on top of him. Davina could hear the claws ripping into Brandon's flesh. They were beginning to lose the fight. It was only a matter of time before they would be killed by Deron's wolves and vampires.

The harvest witch gains back enough strength to fight again. She casts a spell to choke two of the werewolves. They die after a few seconds. A wolf runs toward Davina and Nahla stops him with the bone breaking spell that she used on Laketon. The witches decide to fight back to back. Davina snaps the neck of another vampire and Nahla pushes wolves away from Brandon, so he can kill the one attacking him.

* * *

While standing over dead wolves, Kol hears a growl that sounds like it came from Brandon. He begins to run in that direction. He makes it to the top of the hill and sees Brandon and Davina down below fighting an onslaught of wolves and vampires with more heading in their direction. He speeds down the hill.

In the midst of the fighting, Davina feels an arm around her waist. She is pulled behind the vehicle. The arm was none other than that of Kol Mikaelson. Behind the vehicle, she witnesses Kol decapitating the wolves and vampires. Screams of pain echo through the night. When it was all over, the ground is soaking with blood of Deron's followers.

Davina had known that Kol could be ruthless but she had never really witnessed him in action. She stood in shock at the carnage in front of her.

"There you are love. If you wanted to leave the pub early you could have said so" Kol says to Davina with a smile. She runs to him and buries her face in his chest. He puts his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. She looks up and their eyes lock. He presses his lips on hers.

Everyone excluding Jake, who is laying in the car watches the exchange between the lovers. After the embrace, Kol removes his arms from around Davina and turns to Nahla. Dark veins appear under his eyes and he walks toward her. The witch stands still, the fear keeping her feet locked to the ground.

"Kol. No" Davina yells.

She runs between him and Nahla using herself as a buffer to block her boyfriend.

"Davina she helped them to kidnap you. I won't let that stand darling."

"Please Kol you don't need to do this. She saved me."

"You wouldn't need saving if she didn't kidnap you Davina!" Kol yells.

"She did but I don't want her hurt. Nahla needs our help Kol. Deron's wolves killed her coven. She was working with Ashton to get rid of him."

Kol points a finger at Nahla. "You're lucky Davina begged for your life. If you ever touch her again I will kill you."

Brandon interrupts. "Kol can you heal Jake?"

"So not only do I have to not kill people who kidnap Davina. You want me to heal them too?" "Let him die."

"Kol!" says Davina.

"Love, I know you have a good heart and it is what I love about you. You're always wanting to help but you don't need to help these people. They could have gotten you killed. I am showing enough mercy by not ripping their throats out."

"Please Kol, they both saved me from Deron's wolves" Davina looks at her boyfriend with her hands in a prayer position.

Kol walks over to the back of the SUV and gives Jake some of his blood. Jake opens his eyes and realizes that they all made it out alive.

Brandon tells everyone to get into the car because he could hear more wolves coming in their direction. Davina and Nahla get in the back of the vehicle quickly. Kol goes to the front driver's seat and Brandon takes the passenger seat. They speed off into the night down the deserted road.

The ride back to town starts off with an awkward silence. A few loud coughs from Jake in the back seat ends the quietness. Nahla pats him on the back and asks if he is okay. He was now mostly healed because of his enhanced healing being a werewolf, plus Kol feeding him blood.

Davina tells Kol the little information she obtained about Deron's takeover of the Dallas supernatural community. Kol repeatedly looks in the rear view mirror at Davina almost as if to make sure he really had her back. She suggests that they go back to the pub and support Rodney.

Brandon, chimes in to tell Kol about the cruelty that Deron had unleashed and how he ran the city because so many were afraid to go against him. He explains that those who were brave enough to rise up, were slaughtered and that Deron would go as far as murdering their loved ones.

"Davina I am sorry for kidnapping you. We took you and you were the one who ended up saving us. I was desperate and I was not thinking. No one was doing anything about the hell we are facing in this town but Ashton at least wanted to do something about it. I don't know if he is dead or alive but he isn't evil. We have all lost so much and it was unfair to drag you into it" says Nahla.

A deep breath was taken in the front seat. Before Kol could let out a snide remark, Davina responded.

"Nahla, if you're tellers told you about me, you know I have made many mistakes. I paid for them with my life. I've been desperate, I understand your need for revenge and I know what it is like to form alliances with the wrong people to get what you want. I don't hate you. Thank you for not giving into the darkness. If it were not for you, Laketon would have killed me."

The conversation ends when they pull into the parking lot of Rodney's pub. The lot is empty. Kol parks at the back of the building a few feet from the back door where they had met Charles and entered the building only a few hours ago. What began as a night of fun and laughter had turned into a nightmare.

They all exit the vehicle. Nahla gives Davina a hug and scribbles her phone number on a piece of paper she found underneath the car seat.

"If I can ever help you with anything, please find me" she says. Davina responds with a smile. She watches as Nahla and Jake walk in the opposite direction of the pub.


	8. Chapter 8- Ain't No Sunshine

**Kolvina Ain't No Sunshine Till He's Gone**

Kol takes Davina's hand and they walk up the steps to enter the pub. While, Brandon follows closely behind.

Inside the pub, they all see Rodney sitting on a chair staring into space and Eric trying to clean up what he can.

It broke Davina's heart to see him like this. She had only met Rodney some hours before but she felt as though she knew him. He was so kind and lively. Now, a shell of his former self.

Kol walks toward his friend and pulls up a chair.

Davina peruses the pub and starts to pick up items with Eric. Brandon follows suit. She notices that there are two other bodies on the floor. All of the bodies are covered with white tablecloth. She knew how Charles died but was unsure about the others. Davina moves closer to Eric and attempts to salvage pub items next to him.

"Eric, what happened?" she asks.

In a nonchalant tone, he responds. "Kol killed them." She looks over at Kol, who is watching her facial expression to the news. He showed no look of remorse and she didn't press Eric about what else had ensued. She just continued to turn the furniture right side up.

* * *

Kol touches his friend's arm. "Rodney I am sorry about Charles." Rodney continues to stare blankly.

"I'll find everyone who did this" he says. "Why didn't you tell me about Deron and his pack?" Kol continues to speak to Rodney, who remains mum. He tells the old wolf that he is coming back to stay with him and Davina for the night. It is after those words that Rodney breaks down and cries. He hunches over and covers his face with his palms and weeps.

"I am not leaving my pub" he says in between gasps for air.

"It isn't safe for you here" says Kol.

"I need to get some rest. I will go home. It will do me some good till I figure out what to do about all this" Rodney replies.

"Damn it Rodney your home is right next to this pub. You are not staying here. I won't allow it" says Kol.

In a fit of rage Rodney gets up and throws his chair across the room. "You don't tell me what to do Kol!" he yells.

Davina and Eric rush over to the commotion. Eric tries to calm down his older relative. Rodney begins crying again. Davina grabs another chair and Eric helps Rodney take a seat.

"Rodney, please come back with us tonight. We don't feel okay leaving you here" says Davina.

"Oh, sweet girl I am sorry for what happened to you tonight. Did they hurt you? Your first time meeting me and all of this happens. You shouldn't be involved with this werewolf mess" says Rodney.

"Rodney you should have said you were in the middle of a werewolf civil war" says Kol with his arms folded.

"Kol, don't" says Davina.

Rodney gives Kol a scowl and tells Davina he will come with them only if Eric can come as well. Davina assures him that Eric is welcome to stay with them. The old wolf agrees to leave with them for the night. Eric helps Rodney to his feet and the three walk toward the exit. Brandon stands across the room unsure of what to do next.

"You coming mate?" says Kol.

"Yeah! You want me to?" Brandon responds.

"Well, the car can't drive itself. You follow me and Davina in the SUV to the hotel. I've left my car here long enough" says Kol.

He takes Davina's hand and they walk out to the convertible that is still parked up front. Brandon, Eric and Rodney get into the SUV and follow Kol to the hotel.

They all safely arrive. It is almost 4 a.m. and the hotel lobby is now empty with the exception of the front desk attendant. He was covered in dried blood and everyone else with him was in pretty bad shape too. Kol walks up to the attendant and compels her to forget their entering the hotel.

Upon entering their hotel suite, Kol quickly takes down the pull out bed for Rodney. He puts it in a dark corner of the living area. The old wolf gets on the bed and falls asleep. He tells Brandon and Eric to make themselves comfortable. Brandon beats Eric to the larger sofa, so the other is resigned to the loveseat.

Kol enters the bedroom and sees Davina taking her dress off. He goes over to help her. He unzips the back of her dress. She steps out of it and places it in of the black laundry bags. Kol watches her as she picks up a towel and washcloth and heads to the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Come on in. You didn't think you were going to sleep next to me like that did you?"

They both go in the shower together. Davina suds up with the lavender soap provided by the hotel. The large shower head dispenses enough water to reach them both. As the water washes the dirt and blood off of his body, Kol watches his girlfriend as she cleans herself. He gets distracted by some red spots on her elbow and her right leg.

"Darling, you are hurt" he bites his wrist and puts it to her lips.

"Kol, I'll be fine" she says and gently pushes away his arm.

"Let me heal you" he says.

"It's only a few scratches. They will heal on their own. I am a tough girl. You won't be around me every second of the day. It's best that I get used to it" she responds.

With a serious look he says, "Ok, I will be with you every second then" and smiles.

She squirts him with some of the soap. He hated seeing her hurt but wanted to respect her wishes. It would drive her crazy if he were being too overprotective. Davina was an independent woman with a stubborn streak.

Davina changes the tone of their shower. "Kol did you kill those two people in Rodney's pub?"

"Yes" he responds while moving his head side to side washing off the soap on his neck.

She stares at him with a serious face. "Did they go after Rodney or something?"

"No love."

"Sooo, you killed them for..?" she continues.

He wipes the water from his face with a towel and steps out of the shower. "They were interfering with me finding you. Investigative journalism can be deadly" he says.

"Kol, you can't just go around killing people. Not one but two people. Couldn't you find another way?"

As he continues to towel himself dry, he walks out of the bathroom and yells from the room. "It was much more than two love and I would kill more if necessary."

Davina steps out of the shower following him totally naked. "That just rolls off your tongue so easily." She grabs a towel and wraps it around herself and folds her arms.

He smiles at her. "Thank goodness you put on that towel love. I couldn't focus on what you were saying."

"Kol, I am being serious here."

"Ok, love. It is a proper spat we are having. I'll behave."

"You really can't just go around killing people like you do. That cannot be your only way to solve a problem" she says.

He walks closer to his angry girlfriend that is grimacing in his direction. "Davina, if you are wanting me to apologize for tonight, it won't happen. I did what I needed to do to find you and it worked."

"Does that include pinning Rodney to a wall?" she shouts.

Kol feels his muscles tense and he gets even closer to Davina. He touches her face gently and uses his fingers to move some of her hair away from her face. "Now that was a mistake love, I was just so angry about them taking you but I would never really hurt Rodney."

"We have to get rid of Deron" she tells Kol.

With a big smile he responds "Oh I plan on doing just that." He takes her face in his hands and softens his eyes while staring into hers. "I love you darling."

They both crawl into bed and he covers them both under the blanket. Davina falls asleep in his arms. Kol had no intention on sleeping. He lays for a while thinking and then turns on the television which he watches till sunrise.

The rest of the night passes quickly. Kol sees the sun peeking over the horizon and gets out of bed. He goes to the window and watches the sunrise. After a quick glance at Davina in bed, he walks out to the living area. All of the other occupants are still sleeping. He puts on a cup of coffee. Brandon moves around a bit on the sofa but continues to sleep.

The quiet gave him some time to ponder their next step. He leaves the hotel room and goes to the lobby for breakfast. Compared with when they had arrived late last night, people were now walking about. The original decides to get eggs, pancakes, hash browns and apple juice for everyone upstairs.

When he reenters the hotel Rodney is awake. This didn't shock Kol, the old wolf was an early riser. Waking up after sunrise was something Rodney never did but the events of the night before took a toll on him.

Kol pours out two cups of coffee. He walks over to Rodney and ushers him outside to the hotel balcony. The two stand on the small balcony for a few minutes without saying a word. Kol taps Rodney on the shoulder.

"Thanks for coming back with me and Davina" he says.

"I'm happy I came. Dunno what I am going to do now. I have enemies on both sides" says Rodney as he sips his coffee.

Kol rests his hands over the balcony and takes a deep breath. "Rodney, I won't let them hurt you."

"The pub used to be Switzerland. Nobody dared to bring that bullshit there" he responds.

"Ya not until Ashton and his merry band of misfits" says Kol.

Rodney turns toward Kol and sighs. "Really, it started well before that. I was paying a fee to Deron's pack. If I paid, they would leave me, my pub and my pack alone. They started to up the price and many of my pack wanted out. Charles had tried to convince me to join forces with others to get rid of Deron. I was too afraid to act and I am where I am because of it. It wouldn't have mattered how much I paid, we were never truly safe."

Kol hears movement inside. He averts his eyes from Rodney and looks through the sliding glass doors to see Eric and Brandon walking around. Eric was pouring out coffee and checking out the breakfast while Brandon watches.

Kol goes back slides the door open and goes inside.

"Rise and shine pups" He points a finger at his chest. "See how papa vamp provides" says Kol to the two wolves staring at him.

"Thanks for the breakfast man" Eric responds.

"Yeah thanks" mutters Brandon.

"When you're done making your plates, get over here" Kol says as he sits on a chair in the living area. The two young wolves do as he commands and take a seat on the large sofa. Rodney walks in from the balcony and takes a seat on the loveseat.

"I think we all know that Deron is a problem and we need to get rid of him" Kol states. The men all shake their head in agreement. We need to have a plan"

Brandon chimes in. "We are not the first ones to realize that. Many have died trying to get rid of Deron. His roots are buried deep within this city. He has sympathizers, and others that will do as he says out of fear for their communities. Whatever we do has to work or there will be hell to pay."

"He is right Kol. Deron has many doing his bidding. Witches, vampires, wolves and even humans. We all know where Deron lives but he is heavily protected by loyalists and magic which makes him stronger than the average werewolf. If we are able to gather the support of others in the supernatural community, it would be a good start" says Rodney.

"Well we have a powerful witch on our side already" Eric adds.

With a hand in the air emulating a stop sign Kol responds. "I am not getting Davina involved with this."

They all hear the sound of footsteps approaching. With her arms folded across her chest and a slight pout she tells Kol that she will be helping them to get rid of Deron.

Kol drums his fingers on his knees as she speaks about how she could help. She walks up to Kol and places an arm around his neck and sits on the armrest of his chair.

She suggests that they give Nahla a call. They all want to get rid of Deron. Even if it were for different reasons, she believed they should work together to reach the same goal. None of the men disagree. Davina calls Nahla and tells her to come over to their hotel and to bring Jake along if she could.

Davina gets up from the arm of the chair and goes in the kitchen area for some of the breakfast Kol had brought from the hotel dining area.

He follows behind her and puts his arms around her waist and whispers in her ear that he loves her. He helps her to make a plate while the other men talk strategy on taking down Deron.

She takes her plate and puts it down on a side table in the living room. Kol walks away from the meeting area to the bedroom. She eats a few bites of her food and goes to check on him.

There isn't any sign of him in the bedroom. She glances to the bathroom and notices the door is closed. After hearing a few light knocks on the door, he opens it. Kol has a blood bag in his hand and is wiping away the last few drops of his breakfast from his lips. He throws the bag in the trash and looks her in the eyes.

"Darling, I don't want you getting hurt. Let me handle the Deron problem" he says softly.

"Kol I promise you that I will be careful but I want to help with this" she responds while placing her hands over his.

"If you tell me you'll do locator spells and such but keep away from the actual fighting I will let you help. I can't lose you again Davina. Let me and the guys out there do the heavy lifting. Please love" he says while staring at her small hands.

"She frees one of her hands and lifts up his chin. I promise I won't get close" she tells him.

He looks into her eyes then narrows his gaze on her lips. He takes both her arms and pulls her closer to him. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment. He bends down slowly and presses his lips against hers.

She parts her lips and he slips his tongue into her mouth. Kol places his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her closer deepening their kiss. With his other hand nestled on the small of her back, their tongues dance.

Davina slowly breaks away from their embrace and begins to give small kisses across his chest. Kol tilts his head backward and closes his eyes.

With a grin, he asks "Love, you sure you want to do this now? Thought you'd want to be out there strategizing with those military tactics you've developed all of a sudden to go warring with all the wolves in Dallas."

"Shhh" she hushes him and gives him a quick peck on the lips. She starts to unbutton his pants and he moves her hand away to remove them himself. She rolls down her shorts and steps out of them, using her foot to kick it down the bathroom floor.

"Now, Kol" she says with a smile while running her fingers through his hair. "You're loud. We have guests and I'd prefer they don't know we are in here doing…" Kol interrupts her from finishing her sentence with a hard kiss.

"I hear them love, they are talking. They don't even know we're gone" he tells her. Kol picks her up and she wraps both legs around him. He walks over to the shower carrying her. With her arms around his neck, she presses her lips against his.

After a few steps, he reaches the shower and puts her down. Her back rests against the cold shower tiles and he lowers his head and starts kissing her neck trailing it gently with his fangs. She lets out a soft moan.

He lifts her right leg and presses his body against hers. Davina arches her back eager to for their bodies to join. Kol moves closer, making them one and they move together with a sense of haste until cold water sprays them.

Davina laughs out loud and rests her face on his shoulder. Kol reaches behind her and turns off the shower faucet. She had gotten the brunt of the water. The top of her head was wet.

Kol chuckles and places a hand over his mouth. "Sorry love I got caught up in the moment there."

Blushing and not wanting to make eye contact, she uses his shoulders as an anchor to get down. "We should get back out there" she says.

"Okay darling, I'll go out there first. Dry off and I'll see you in a minute" Kol responds. He gives her a quick kiss, grabs his clothes off of the floor and vanishes.

Davina towels her hair dry and laughs to herself about her butt turning on the shower in the middle of their lovemaking. She gets her clothes on and walks out to the living room.

Rodney is talking to Kol but Brandon is rubbing his fingers through his hair trying not to make eye contact. She sees Eric with a smile on his face. Surely, Kol didn't say anything to them she thought.

A knock on the door startles everyone. Davina moves toward the door but Kol quickly passes her and looks through the peep hole. He opens it and she sees Nahla standing with Jake. Kol motions them to come in. The two take a seat at the kitchenette bar stools and turn to face everyone else.

Davina walks over to them and explains that they want to take down Deron and would like their help. Both agree to do whatever they can to get the menace out of their city.

Rodney suggests that he would reach out to Deron's pack about the attack on his pub by Ashton. He would call a meeting about taking revenge on the Farzans and Crimsons.

Deron was likely to believe Rodney because the packs did not see him as a threat. In all fairness, they would probably attack the Farzans for causing a ruckus at one of their paying ally's establishment.

The old wolf declared that such a meeting would not take place at his pub because enough blood had spilled there already. He suggested that they meet at an underground facility that is sometimes used for illegal gambling in the city.

It was one of the many places that was under Deron's control. There were only two entrances. This would allow them to easily take advantage of the situation. He figured the witches could do a spell to lock Deron and his followers inside while he, his pack, Kol and everyone else attack.

Jake tells the group that there are a few other straggler wolves that used to be Farzans that could back them up. With Ashton missing, these wolves had no leader but would unite around a plan to get rid of Deron. Kol agreed they could be of help but not at the facility where Rodney would meet Deron. If they were there, it could alarm Deron that something was happening.

Instead, Kol suggests that they storm Deron's compound and take out as many of his followers as they can. It was almost certain that there would be communications to lock down the compound after an attack. Particularly, because Deron's family was there and it is heavily guarded.

Nahla suggests that she and Davina deactivate the wolves moonlight rings at the compound temporarily, causing them to lose control. A full moon was in the forecast and they could use it to get rid some of Deron's minions.

Within that compound, there were not only wolves but vampires, witches and humans. It could be the perfect opportunity to get some of the dirty work done by his own members.

"Clever witch" Kol says to Nahla. Everyone in the room nods in agreement of the moonlight ring idea and thought it to be brilliant.

"So let's get this all straight. Me, Rodney, Kol and our pack go inside the underground gambling place. Brandon and his pack lay waste to Deron's folks outside. Davina and Nahla make a boundary spell sealing the exits" says Eric.

"Almost but you aren't going to be in there Eric. Deron keeps some of the strongest wolves by his side at all times. They will be brutal and experienced in killing. I can't take the chance of something happening to you. I promised your mother that I would take care of you before she passed" Rodney replies.

"What about you? If it is so dangerous why not leave it to others in our pack?" Eric questions.

Rodney smiles and pats his young relative on the shoulder. "You have your whole life ahead of you and if anything happens to me, you'll one day have to lead our pack."

He points his thumb to his right. "I will have my good friend here by my side and like you said the best of our pack. I can handle myself better than you think. Don't let my age fool you" adds Rodney.

Kol's eyes go dark and he clenches his fists. "I am itching to kill each and every one of them. There will be no mercy."

"The day that wolf is dead and gone is the first day for us all to be free again" says Brandon.


	9. Chapter 9- A Pick Me Up From Home

After the meeting, the group scatters to prepare for the upcoming showdown. Nahla and Jake head out to pick up items for spells they will need. Rodney leaves to make contact with Deron to set up a meeting. Brandon bids everyone goodbye to reach out to his pack for help on their mission.

Feeling as though he was intruding on Kol and Davina, Eric tells them he is going to the lobby bar for a bit. The couple are finally alone.

"Kol" says Davina.

"Yes love" he responds.

With a solemn look, she asks, "do you think that this is going to work?"

"It will love. We have faced worse wouldn't you say?" he says hoping to reassure her.

"I guess I worry because you know better than me how nothing ever goes as planned. We need a plan B, C and D." she says.

"Don't worry love, we will iron out everything when everyone gets back."

Her phone starts ringing from the bedroom. She breaks her conversation with Kol to retrieve it.

"It's Marcel!" she yells with excitement from the bedroom.

Kol runs his fingers across his chin and gets up from the sofa. "Take it love, I am going to check on Rodney." With that, he vanishes through the front door.

She answers the phone and doesn't say anything.

"Hello" says Marcel.

"Marcel" responds Davina.

"Davina is that really you?" he asks.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she responds, "Yes it's me, flesh and blood."

She sends Marcel a video chat request and he accepts. Marcel sees her and begins to cry. The girl he loved so much and took in as a daughter was alive and well. He had done so much to get her back and failed. The rage from losing her almost totally consumed him. Determined to avenge her death, he had taken serum and became a beast to go after the Mikaelsons'. He had become someone other than the father figure she had come to love. His anger even crept toward Rebecca, a woman he had loved for centuries.

"How are you alive?" Marcel asks his daughter.

Davina tells him how she was linked to the hollow and how Kol betrayed everyone to save her.

"I wanted to see you. I am sorry that it took so long to contact you" she responds.

"Where are you now Davina?"

"I am with Kol in Dallas. We are finally together and happy" she says.

"So you have been with Kol all this time?" he inquires.

"Yes, please don't be mad Marcel. I know you don't like him and think I deserve better."

"Davina wait, you're right. Kol was never my favorite person but in the past few months, I have come to realize how much he loves you. And you telling me that you're the reason he betrayed the Mikalesons' when we were fighting the hollow proves it even more. Family is the utmost important thing to them. I do think he has become better because of you" he says.

Davina feels tears welling up in her eyes and does a little smile.

Rebekah comes into view and waves. She hands Marcel a drink and takes a seat beside him.

"Happy to see you're back Davina and all in one piece. Kol was a mess without you" she says.

Davina's cheeks become a rosy pink.

"Oh yeah, just in case you didn't notice, Klaus has finally allowed me to be with the love of my life in peace" says Marcel.

"He had his fun for a while but he couldn't get enough of his favorite Mikaelson" says Rebekah while giving him an elbow to his side.

"Don't know if Kol told you but he gave me and Rebekah his blessing. I will give him the same courtesy. He makes you happy and that makes me happy" he smiles.

Davina wipes away a tear from her cheek. She was so happy to see Marcel and tell him that she was alive and well. Then, there was the extra dose of happiness she felt that he was sanctioning her relationship with Kol.

They reminisce on old times for awhile until Marcel asks her about Dallas. She tells them everything that happened since she and Kol arrived. It didn't take long for her to divulge the plan they have to save the supernatural community from Deron.

"That's it. I am coming to help you. I don't want anything to happen to you" says Marcel. Davina tries to tell him she will be fine but he talks her into accepting their help. Though, as she reflected on it, the extra help wouldn't be too bad for her and Kol.

"Davina we're going to catch a flight and be down there in a matter of hours" says Marcel.

"Darling, we are going to let you go and pack a bag, see you soon" says Rebecca after which the camera goes dark.

The harvest witch collapses on the bed and stares at the ceiling with a big smile on her face. It felt like everything was finally coming together. Outside of Marcel seeing her alive, she was ecstatic to see him so happy with Rebekah.

A couple of hours pass by. It was nice to have the place to herself even if it would not be long. While resting on the bed, she hears the front door opening and sits up.

"Kol is that you?"

"Yes love, me and Rodney. Are you still on the phone?" he replies.

"No, I am off" she shouts to the living area.

Kol walks into the bedroom and stands at the entrance with an arm resting on the door jam.

"By the look on your face, I am guessing it went well" he says.

"Yes it did" she smiles.

"Good love" he smiles and turns back to the living room.

She remains in the bedroom pondering on their plan to get Deron. It was getting late in the afternoon and she was getting a little anxious.

"Darling, Nahla and Jake are here" shouts Kol.

She gets up and goes to the living room. Nahla greets everyone and rushes toward Davina with the supplies they will need for their various spells. The duo pour out the contents on the kitchenette bar top and begin separating the items. Kol makes his way over to take a look.

"Need some help ladies?" he asks.

"What would a vampire know about making good spells" asks Nahla.

"He may be a vampire but he was a great witch and knows thousands of spells. He taught me many things" replies Davina.

"Hundreds of thousands of spells darling" he chuckles.

"Rodney has a meeting with Deron but it won't be where we spoke about. We are waiting on the location" says Kol.

"See what I mean about plan B, C and D" says Davina.

"Love, we can take them out wherever they decide to meet" he responds.

"Well whatever we do, it has to be tomorrow because that is when the full moon is" she replies.

"I guess we are onto plan C then. Deron wants to meet tonight and there will be cloud cover because of rain showers. Let us start with a protection spell of this hotel room. It is where I want you to be, when this all starts" he says.

"Damn it. Suppose Deron knows something is up and we are all going to be slaughtered" yells Nahla.

"Calm yourself witch" says Rodney.

A knock on the door quiets the room. Rodney opens it and Eric enters with Brandon, who has eight other wolves with him from his pack.

"Is this all you could muster?" says Kol cynically to the young wolf.

"We have a few others but they are waiting for word on where they need to be" replies Brandon.

"It looks like we have a location now" says Rodney who just receives a text on his phone.

"Where?" says Nahla.

"The tap room" responds Rodney.

Nahla starts laughing and slams down the crystal she was holding.

"Something funny?" Davina asks with a tone of annoyance.

"Rodney, tell them about Tap" she says.

The old wolf rubs his brow. "It's a huge club where you can't do magic on the outskirts of town."

"What do you mean you can't do magic?" asks Kol with eyebrows raised.

Rodney responds. "It is just like I said, Tap is a place where magic can't be done. I guess Deron is trying to be very cautious."

"Quite clever he is then. We can't use magic and obviously he will know something is up if we bring an army to meet him" says Kol.

"Plus, this is a bustling part of town with lots of people. We have to come up with another strategy. Looks like we are missing somebody" says Rodney.

"Jake isn't back yet" Nahla mumbles.

"Keep trying to get him here. In the meanwhile, we will work on a new plan" replies Kol.

Eric, who is normally quiet engages the group. "I think storming the compound is still a good part of the plan. We could take out a lot of Deron's forces and even hold hostages."

"The problem is, we have no idea how many of his gang he will have at tap. That place can hold hundreds of people. The original can't die but all of us can" says Nahla.

"We can maybe go with 20 at the most to not look totally suspicious. Brandon's pack has had problems with the Farzans and it won't be out of place for him to have members at the meeting. Of course we all know my relationship with them" replies Rodney.

"Twenty won't be enough if there are hundreds of wolves there like Nahla said. We need a few but powerful friends to be in that select group that will face Deron." adds Davina

With a slight tilt of his head, Kol stares at Davina. "And who might those powerful friends be?" says the Original.

"They are on their way up as we speak" she smiles.

A strong knock comes from the door and Davina approaches it. She opens the door. Rebekah walks in dressed in a black leather ensemble with bright red stilettos and red lipstick.

With her hands placed firmly on her hips, she looks around the large hotel suite. "I love the place, smells a bit like wet dog with all the wolves in here though."

Kol smiles. "Hello Rebekah"

"Brother," she walks over and gives him a hug.

"I miss you sister but you know we can't be together because of the Hollow" replies Kol.

"Don't worry Kol. I got a witch to do a temporary hold on that for me while I am here."

"Rebekah, where is Marcel?" asks Davina.

"Nice to see you too Davina. He is just downstairs checking us in" Rebekah responds in a snarky tone.

Davina walks over to Rebekah and gives her a hug. While they embrace, Marcel walks through the door with a bag over his shoulder and holding two motorcycle helmets. Davina squeals with excitement and runs toward him. She gives him a tight hug.

"Happy to see you too D" he says while holding her.

Davina catches a glimpse of Kol who does not look very happy to see Marcel. With his jaw clenched and furrowed brows , he begins to walk closer to Marcel.

Anticipating a fight, Rebekah positions herself between the two men.

"Kol thank you for getting Davina back. She told me everything. I am only here to help you guys out" says Marcel, hoping to diffuse the tension in the room.

At this time, everyone in the room is quiet. Rodney is the only one out of everybody else in the room that knows what the addition of Rebekah to their side means. He had never met Marcel but knows that he has some relation to Klaus.

Marcel closes the door behind him and says hello to the wolves in the room.

"Who are these people?" asks Nahla to which everyone nods in agreement to her question.

"This is Rebekah Mikaelson, who just happens to be an original vampire like Kol" says Davina.

There is a gasp of shock and awe by all in the room except for Rodney. Eric drops his glass in shock. He couldn't believe that he was witnessing two original vampires.

"Who is the black guy?" says one of the wolves sitting on the floor.

"This is Marcel Gerard, who is like a father to me. He is an enhanced original vampire with werewolf venom" Davina responds.

Once again, the room lets out a collective gasp. If there were ever a chance to beat Deron, this would be it.

"Thank you for the introduction D. Let's get to work" says Marcel.


	10. Chapter 10 A Meeting of Titans

Rodney receives a text message from one of Deron's men that the Tap meeting will be at 11:30 p.m.

"Well, it looks like we have a couple of hours to kill. How about those who aren't family skedaddle for a while and give me some time with my brother?" Says Rebekah to the crowd in the hotel suite.

As everyone is leaving the room, Marcel tells them to come back in two hours. The room of people clears quickly. Left behind, is Rodney who starts picking up some items to head out, only to be stopped by Kol.

Kol places a hand on his shoulder. "You can stay Rodney."

"It's okay Kol. Eric and I have a few things that we have to do. I'll be back" replies Rodney as he motions for Eric to come along.

"D you wanna grab some food. They say the burgers downstairs are pretty good" says Marcel.

"Yeah. I could eat" she responds.

She bids Kol and Rebekah goodbye and leaves with Marcel.

Kol walks out to the balcony and Rebekah follows him.

"Brother, you've been quite testy how are you doing?"

"I am doing good never been happier" he responds with his jaws clenched.

She stares at her brother who won't look directly back at her.

"Kol, you can't be mad at everyone forever," says Rebekah.

"That's not your decision to make Rebekah. I have always been a disposable member of this family. You know that" he says and turns briefly to look at his sister.

"Kol you are a Mikaelson. Yeah, we have all had our quarrels but we are all family" she snaps at him.

"Other than you, to hell with the others. I barely made it out of New Orleans because of Klaus and his need for revenge. There has never been the urgency by our brothers to save me or respect my happiness" says Kol.

"Kol. You know Klaus has a difficult time expressing himself" she replies.

"Enough Rebekah. Let's focus on today" he says and walks away from her and heads back into the living area.

She takes a deep breath and follows him to continue their conversation. "I am happy you got Davina back Kol."

With her arms crossed, she leans against a wall and watches as Kol pours himself a drink.

"I know you care for her deeply. I remember how broken you were when she died" she adds.

"I really love her Rebekah. I have been alive for over a thousand years and never have I loved someone as I do her. I just have this need to do right by her. She is someone I can always count on and trust. That's more than I can say about our so-called family. I am going to ask her to marry me when this is all done" he says as he puts his empty glass on the counter.

Rebekah's eyes widen and she parts her lips but can't find words to respond to her brother. She slowly takes a seat on a chair.

Kol walks closer to his sister whose cheeks are now dampened by tears.

"Rebekah what's wrong?" says Kol.

She lifts up her head slowly. "I am just so happy for you Kol. I knew you loved her and you know how I am a sucker for true love. Plus I am getting a new sister. It's hard to believe that out of everyone it's you and me that have finally gotten what we want" she wipes away her tears and smiles.

Kol hugs his baby sister.

The sounds of silverware clattering and people talking in the restaurant is heartening.

"Mhmm this burger is good Marcel," says Davina.

"Yeah, I heard guests raving about it earlier. Still better than I expected for hotel food" he replies with a chuckle.

Although they were going up against Deron tonight, Davina was feeling a sense of peace sitting across from Marcel.

He enlightened her with stories of the adventures that he had with Rebekah since she last saw him. And she told him about her time being with Kol. Marcel and Kol weren't the best of friends but she was happy that they could tolerate each other.

The waiter comes back with their check and Marcel pulls out some cash from his wallet.

"Are our other orders almost ready?" Says Marcel to the waiter.

"They'll be right out" the man replies.

Marcel had gotten Rebekah an expensive seafood dish while Davina ordered a burger that she knew Kol would love.

As they continue to converse, Marcel spots Brandon and other wolves from his Crimson pack in the lobby.

"Perfect timing," he says.

Davina turns around and sees Brandon. She smirks. "Looks like it's almost time to kick Deron's ass."

"Hey, now young lady," says Marcel laughing.

A few minutes later the waiter arrives with their boxed up food in a trendy looking bag.

"Thanks," says Davina as she takes the bag and leaves the table. She and Marcel head to the lobby area to meet with Brandon.

"You guys are the first ones back," says Marcel.

"Anybody hear from Nahla or Jake?" he continues.

The group collectively shake their heads with a no.

"Let's go back up and see if Kol or Rebekah have any news. We have to leave soon, regardless of who is back here. For all we know, some might have gotten cold feet and changed their minds" says Marcel.

They all go toward the elevator and enter. As Brandon pushes the button to their floor, an arm reaches in to stop the doors from closing. The door reopens and Rodney along with Eric enter.

"Sorry, had to tie up a few loose ends," says Rodney.

The elevator makes a loud ding and the doors open. A couple of the wolves make sighs and take deep breaths as they step off onto the floor. When they reach the hotel suite, Kol and Rebekah are sitting on the sofa waiting.

"Marcel, what did you get me?" asks Rebekah.

"One of your favorites. I think you'll like it" he responds.

Davina puts the food on the small table in the room for them to indulge. Rebekah takes both boxes out and hands Kol the burger.

"It's almost time, everyone clear on what they are doing tonight?" says Kol to the room.

All those present nod.

"Blending in is key, remember, only me, Kol, Brandon, plus two wolves from each of our packs are going to be in the VIP area with Deron. Everyone else needs to be out in the general area of the club. Eric, Davina, and Nahla along with the Farzans will go to the compound" says Rodney to the room.

Kol turns to his girlfriend "Love, remember you three are to stay in the car as lookouts. Don't try to take the compound."

"No one has heard from Jake. How do we know any Farzans will be there?" says Davina.

"All the more reason for you to stay in the car darling," says Kol who is tapping his fingers on the glass table in front of him.

"I don't know about Jake but I did get word from the Farzans second in command that they plan to be there" adds Rodney.

With her phone in hand, Rebekah says loudly "good, let's roll, my map is saying it will take a little over an hour to get there"

Marcel hugs Davina and leaves with Rebekah. Eric suggests that those who are going to the compound which is much closer to the hotel than Tap stay a few minutes to wait and see if Nahla shows up.

Kol walks over to Davina and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He puts his hands on her shoulders and stares into her eyes. "Stay safe love, if you see anything that isn't right get the hell out of there."

"I will. Don't worry" she replies.

Kol quickly disappears through the front door.

"Are you nervous?" says Eric to the pacing witch.

"Just wondering where Nahla is and why Jake isn't answering," says Davina with a shrug.

She picks up the phone to dial Nahla and like before it goes to voicemail. Davina lets out a sigh and shakes her head. It was getting late and she decides that it is best that they leave. Both her and Eric gather some items and take off. With his keys in hand, Eric leads the way out of the hotel room.

When they get to the parking lot, Davina notices they are going in an older blue SUV. She looks at Eric with eyebrows raised.

"Granddad wanted us to use a different car. We got this earlier when we left" says Eric.

Davina laughs "isn't he like your great great great granddad?"

"Yeah, but how do you explain that to regular people" he laughs.

As they get inside, a car speeds up beside them. Whoever it is barely parks and jump out of the vehicle.

"Nahla," says Davina

"Sorry, I'm late. I went looking for Jake since I couldn't get a hold of him. No idea where he is" she says as she jumps in the back of the SUV.

The trio drives to the compound and park a half block away with a good view of the building. Davina texts Kol that they are at their location and everything looked good so far. They still had some time to wait and observe before the Farzans would be on the scene.

The clock hit 11:15 p.m. when Kol and Rodney arrive. Tap is packed and the music is playing loudly. They quickly get out and decide to wait a few minutes. Brandon and his wolves pull up and park next to Kol's sports car.

Rodney spots cars belonging to his pack members in the parking lot and assume they are already in the building. Rodney takes a deep breath and tells all with him to pray that this night goes the way they planned it. Large bouncers stand outside of the entrance. They open the door for the group to enter.

Inside, young people are dancing and cups are overflowing with hard liquor. Bright lights pulsate throughout the club. Scantily dressed women are making their way through the crowd with drinks and what looks like some sort of party drug.

Rodney walks ahead of the group toward the VIP area which is on the top floor and has thick glass overseeing the entire club. A drunken partygoer bumps into him hard almost toppling him over. Kol catches his friend and pushes the drunk frat boy back into the crowd.

When they reach the entrance to the VIP area, they are ushered in by two wolves who tell them that Deron will see them soon. The group takes a seat. Women dressed in shorts and shiny crop tops come out with bottles of Patron. One of the women go to Kol and moves her hair away from her neck for him to feed. He gladly partakes.

Moments later, a man dressed in an expensive white suit enters the room. He shakes everyone's hand and takes a seat. Kol thought that the man looked very unassuming. He couldn't believe this was the wolf that was holding the supernatural community in Dallas hostage. Rodney introduces Kol to Deron, as he was familiar with the other wolves in the room.

"Pleasure to meet you Kol, I haven't met an original before. Outside of the current problem with the Farzans and other lowly werewolf packs, I hope you are enjoying our city" says Deron.

"Not my first time in Dallas but yes it's still a marvelous city" replies Kol with a grin.

"Your lovely girlfriend not joining us tonight?" says Deron as he sips the liquor in his glass.

"She couldn't make it, maybe next time" the original replies with a smile.

"Nice lounge area isn't it Kol?" says Deron.

"It's lovely. How about we get down to why we're here?" says Kol.

"Sure. But first, you have to check out the view from here" says Deron as he motions Kol to come over and look down at the club patrons.

Kol walks over to the large glass windows and looks into the crowd. He notices Rebekah at the bar and Marcel chitchatting with wolves on the other side of the room. They were playing the roles of partygoers perfectly.

"Spectacular, place" shouts Kol as he turns to face the others in the room. He takes back his seat and rests his foot on his knee and stretches his arm alongside the expensive chair.

"Deron we have to deal with the Farzans. They came into my bar and killed people from my pack. Also, I came here because I want to negotiate the terms of our deal. I am paying way too much to you. My wolves have targets on their back."

Deron's smiling and laughter come to a halt. "There is no negotiating deals. Our agreement was struck. Going against the terms means you are an enemy of mine. You do understand that?"

Rodney does not respond but Kol interrupts.

"Your wolves tried to kill me and my girlfriend. I don't take very kindly to that" adds the original.

Deron puts his hands in the air and silences the room. "Gentlemen it looks as though the tone of our meeting is taking a downward turn. Perhaps, I can show you something that will bring us back to the understanding that we are all on the same side."

With a come here motion, Deron signals his wolves. They drag in a very badly beaten Ashton and toss him in the middle of the room. Everyone remains quiet. Kol seethes with anger at the sight of Ashton. From the night, that Ashton ordered the killing of Charles and led the kidnapping of Davina, he had been missing. They all assumed he died that night in the firefight with Deron's wolves.

"Here you go Rodney, the leader of the Farzans. You can do with him as you wish" says Deron.

Kol attempts to move but Rodney gets up and snaps Ashton's neck which kills him instantly.

"I am sorry about Charles, he was a loyal member of your pack for a long time. Now I have allowed you to avenge him" says Deron.

Kol feels his phone vibrating and he looks to see that there is a message from Davina saying that a bunch of Farzans just showed up.

"Is that all Rodney or are you here about other things?" smiles Deron.

"What are you talking about?" replies Rodney.

"Don't play coy with me old man. Bring in the other one!" shouts Deron.

Two of Deron's wolves drag in another wolf face down that is bruised and injured.

"Recognize him?" Deron asks the room.

Deron flips the wolf over and it is Josh, who is barely recognizable.

"He tried to hold out as long as he could. You must think I am a fool. I know you are here to try and kill me. It's not going to happen. None of you are making it out of here. Those who aren't here with you, I have my guys out looking for them. They are also dead" shouts Deron.

Kol texts Rebekah, who is dancing in the crowd with the words "he knows everything."

"Kill him" Deron commands a wolf in the room.

"Wait a minute now," says Rodney, hoping to save Jake.

One of the wolves brings out a large machete and is about to plunge it into Jake's back. He pauses when commotion breaks out below in the club. Wolves from both Brandon's and Rodney's packs are fighting Deron's followers. Rebekah and Marcel join in and are easily ripping apart enemy wolves.

"Kill them all" Deron yells as he turns to leave the room.

Wolves and large men with guns enter and start firing into the VIP room. All the wolves who came in with Brandon are hit. Brandon throws a wolf off of his pack member with such force through the glass that it shatters.

Rodney becomes the wolf, Kol remembered so many years ago. He uses his claws as sharp knives and slices through the flesh of the wolves firing at them. More wolves from the lower floors begin to enter with high-powered weapons.

The group easily have the upper hand with Kol on their side. He picks up the machete that was going to be used to execute Jake and swings it with deadly force. He cuts through the wolves and the few vampires that are rushing in.

Kol tries to get to Deron, who is stabbing a wolf in Rodney's pack. After killing Rodney's pack member, the well-dressed wolf makes his way for a back exit with two large bodyguards. Kol is only a few feet away from catching him but is hit by a bullet. He quickly dispatches the shooter and turns back to get Deron. The wolf manages to slip out.

As more wolves enter, Kol snaps their necks. It was a setup. Most of the club patrons were followers of Deron. They were vastly outnumbered. The one advantage they have is that Marcel and Rebekah are with them. Deron couldn't account for two other originals being there because he had Jake kidnapped before they became a part of the plan.

They finally manage to kill all of Deron's followers in the VIP area. All of Brandon's wolves who accompanied him in the VIP section are dead and only one of Rodney's pack members is alive but badly injured. Kol gives him some of his blood to heal him. Even though Jake was the reason for the disaster, Kol feeds him blood as well. The more people they have to fight the better.

The original jumps through the shattered window and lands hard on the floor below. Crowds of vampires and wolves surround him to attack. He wields the machete like one would a katana ready to strike. As they run toward him he slices off limbs of his attackers. Marcel joins him and they are fighting side by side. As he breaks the necks and backs of those running toward him, he keeps an eye on his girlfriend Rebekah, who is standing on the bar countertop fighting Deron's wolves using two pool sticks.

Brandon and the few of his Crimson pack left go to Rebekah's aid to take down the wolves piling up at the edge of the bar to fight her.

Rodney, his remaining wolves, and Jake take to the opposite side of the club and fight off wolves from populating in the center. The old wolf transforms into his true form and easily overwhelms the younger inexperienced wolves fighting him.

Marcel and Kol together have killed over 100 of the vampires and wolves following Deron. Rebekah is holding her own on the other side of the room. This is until a figure dressed in black on the upper-level fires upon her.

She screams and falls off of the bar when a bullet strikes her in the chest. Marcel sees it and races up to the wolf that shot her and crushes his throat with his hands. He quickly gets to Rebekah and kills the remaining wolves by the bar. She pulls herself up and is sitting with her back against the bar trying to get to the bullet.

Marcel takes her hand away and quickly removes the bullet as she winces in pain. He helps her to her feet and rushes back to the middle of the room to finish off the stragglers. Dazed for a few seconds, Rebekah gets back to fighting with Rodney and helps him to kill all the wolves on his side of the room. They finally can take a breath because Deron's loyalists were either dead or dying.

They search for survivors on their side throughout the room. Brandon finds four of his wolves alive but injured. Kol gives them some of his blood. Members of Rodney's pack that made it are bruised badly. Rebekah gives the most injured one some of her blood but it is too late.

They hear someone slowly coming toward them and turn to see that it is Jake. "I'm sorry guys, they found me and tortured me. I tried not to say anything" he says.

The small band stands in the middle of the room bloodied and battered. Rebekah takes off her heels and walks barefoot toward the exit.

"Let's get out of here, my feet are killing me," she says.

"What a shit show and we lost Deron" adds Brandon.

Kol takes out his phone and calls Davina. She does not pick up and he dials her number again frantically.

"Kol, the Farzans are dead. It's like they knew we were coming" she yells.

"Love, They did. I need you to get out of there now" says Kol.

"Okay we're leaving" she replies.

"Don't go back go to the hotel" he says.

"What?! Where then?" she responds.

"Anywhere else. Just go somewhere far from where you are and text me the address. I'll come get you. I love you, Davina. Get out of there now!"


	11. Chapter 11 All Things Must End

Rodney and Kol walk out of the club into the parking lot. The original looks at his phone to see if there are any new messages from Davina. No new messages but he keeps the phone close just in case. Marcel rides over with Rebekah on the back of his motorcycle and motions Kol to put his window down.

"Has Davina contacted you on a location?" says Marcel.

"Not yet," he replies with his eyes laser focused on the phone.

"What do you want to do when we get her?" says Rebekah.

"I was thinking of going back to the hotel to regroup" her brother responds.

"Thought you told her it wasn't safe to go there" replies Rebekah with a questioning head tilt.

"I didn't want her going there alone. Deron thinks he is the king of this city. He won't make a move on us there. There are too many people and he wants to keep a favorable image amongst his followers. Outside of it, we will be fair game" says Kol.

"Kol, I think we should go after his compound" adds Rebekah.

"She's right. Let's end this" says Marcel.

The phone rings and Kol sees it is Davina. He tells Rebekah and Marcel to be quiet and he picks up the call.

"Hello love, please tell me you are far from that compound" says Kol.

"Yes, we left. I have an address for you" replies Davina.

Kol hears her in the background asking Eric for their address. She repeats it to Kol, who has the phone on speaker for everyone to hear. Rebekah puts the location on google maps.

"We'll see you there" says Marcel as he and Rebekah put on their helmets and ride off. Kol floors it behind them. Brandon and all the other wolves follow in their vehicles. The group form a small motorcade and begin the long journey to Deron's house.

"We have to get to them before Deron finds them. Eric is the only family member left to inherit my pack when I'm gone" says Rodney who is rubbing his fingers against his forehead quite roughly pushing his eyebrows together.

"We'll get there" Kol responds.

"Damn it. I lost Charles to all this already. I can't lose Eric" says Rodney as he slams the dashboard. Kol looks over at his angry friend for a moment and turns back to face the wheel.

"Calm down Rodney, you're making me nervous now" says Kol.

"You don't know how ruthless he can be. He will kill all three of them just out of spite" spits Rodney.

In an eerily calm tone, Kol begins talking to Rodney with his eyes glued to the road and his knuckles bright white from clenching the steering wheel.

"I am a bloody Mikaelson! We invented spite and revenge. If he touches a hair on Davina's head. I promise you Rodney that I will lay waste to this city. I will burn it to the fucking ground and you know it" yells Kol.

A vibrating sound comes from the cup holder on the inside of the door. Rodney picks it up. He tells Kol that it's Eric. He Davina and Nahla had to ditch the car because Deron's guys attacked them.

"Are they? Where are they?" says Kol impatiently.

"Waiting on him to tell me" says Rodney.

"Damn it. Tell him to hurry up" replies Kol.

Rodney bids Eric goodbye and tells Kol that he thinks he knows where they are. The original picks up his phone and calls Rebekah who is way ahead of them.

"Rebekah, they moved. Their vehicle was attacked. They are in an abandoned house about two blocks away. Just go to where we were first going" Kol tells his sister and hangs up.

When Kol and Rodney arrive, they see Marcel's motorcycle. He isn't surprised that his sister and Marcel got to the location before them. The area seemed free of Deron and his men. It was only a matter of time before he would be reunited with Davina.

Rodney leads the way. He is certain that he knows the abandoned house that Eric mentioned. Brandon and the other wolves sit in their cars waiting for the next move.

As they walk, they both look at each other with a shared look of concern. They smelled blood. Someone was badly hurt.

Kol pulls out his phone and texts Davina. She doesn't respond. The original feels his throat tightening. He only feels relief when Rodney points out the house he believes Eric, Davina and Nahla are held up in.

They approach the house cautiously. Rebekah quickly appears in front of them.

"Me and Marcel found the car" she says.

"You sure they are in there?" adds Marcel.

"From what Eric told me, they should be" replies Rodney.

"Bloody hell" says Kol.

He starts to yell Davina's name. Eric appears from the building beside the one they are standing in front of. Rodney's young relative begins to make his way toward them but runs back when a gun is shot in his direction.

Rebekah quickly spots the shooter's location and uses her enhanced speed to reach him and break his neck. More shots ring out and the four move fast to the building.

Inside, they see Eric's shirt has a lot of blood on it.

"Eric, why aren't you healing?" says Rodney, who is now trying to find the wound.

"It's not mine" he responds.

"Davina, is she hurt?" says Marcel as he aggressively confronts Eric.

"It's Nahla, she got shot and lost a lot of blood. She and Davina are both upstairs" says Eric.

Kol pushes through all of them and rushes up the stairs. He sees Davina who is sitting on the ground with Nahla's head on her lap. He can tell she had been crying.

"She's gone" whispers Davina.

"Love, I hear a faint heartbeat" says Kol.'

He lifts up Nahla and bites his wrist.

They hear a small cough. "Nahla oh my God you are alive" yells Davina.

"Where are we?" says Nahla as she props herself up against the wall.

"Still in the house but we have to get out now" Davina replies.

Eric and everyone downstairs make their way up to Kol and the two witches. Davina walks over to Marcel sobbing and he hugs her. She tells them that they had gotten cornered in the house and how Nahla tried to cast a spell but was shot.

Deron's men had set up a perimeter around the building. When they tried to leave, they were attacked.

"Well we are leaving here right now" says Kol as he takes Davina's hand.

He phones Brandon to bring his car to their location. They hear gun shots outside and know it is because Brandon is close.

"Brother, how about we get rid of these pests?" Says Rebekah.

"Sister, it is like you read my mind. I certainly have not hit my killing quota for the day" he says with his signature grin.

The originals disappear. Outside of the building, screams of pain and agony echo. Soon after, a silence replaces the suffering. Both originals walk back in to the building as though they had just gotten back from a fun sport.

"Let's go to the compound" says Kol.

They all leave the building and go to their respective cars. Nahla decides to ride with Brandon and is pleasantly surprised to see Jake sitting in the front seat.

Rodney leads the way to Kols' car and gets inside. Davina speeds up toward the car only to feel Kol pull her arm and spin her around. He bends down to kiss her and she stands on the balls of her feet to meet him half way. He stares at her for a brief moment and then kisses her lips.

"Guys, you will have lots of time for that after we take down Deron" says Marcel who is sitting on his motorcycle with Rebekah standing next to him.

They break their embrace and Kol gives Davina a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Kol Mikaelson" says Davina.

"Love you too darling" says Kol.

He opens the car door and she gets in the back behind Rodney.

Kol leads the motorcade to Deron's compound which is over an hour away. While they drive, Rodney calls more people from his pack to meet them at the location.

After getting off the phone Rodney tells Davina that there are some powerful witches helping Deron and they most likely will be at the compound tonight.

Davina fears that they do not have enough firepower witch wise and texts Nahla to see if she can get more people to help with the upcoming showdown. She planned on being in the fight but with just her and Nahla, they were short on witches. A part of her thinks they should go somewhere and regroup. She banishes that thought because right now they had Deron on the run and they could take him down.

Nahla replies that she has reached out to a coven that wants to help because they felt fighting with originals on their side, they had a better chance of winning. She adds that the few Farzans that were left didn't want to fight because they had lost so many at the compound earlier.

About twenty minutes out, Marcel races in front of Kol's car and motions for him to get off on the next exit. He does and so do the other cars behind. They pull into a restaurant parking lot.

Kol parks and jumps out. Rodney stays in the car and questions Davina on what was going on. She tells him she is unsure and gets out of the car to follow her boyfriend.

"What's this about Rebekah?" says Kol.

"We got someone who wanted to help" she responds.

The original raises an eyebrow at his younger sister. "Who is it?"

"Now don't be cross with me brother" says Rebekah pressing her palms together.

She opens the door of a parked car a few feet away.

Out steps a familiar blonde. It was his older sister Freya, who is wearing sunglasses with a blue blouse and dark wash jeans.

She walks toward them.

"Hello brother," says Freya.

"What are you doing here?" says Kol.

Rebekah intervenes and tells her brother to calm himself.

"I called her. We needed witches and you two were long overdue for a chat" says Rebekah flinging her hands in the air.

Freya turns to Davina and says hello. The harvest witch has her arms folded and scowls at the older Mikaelson.

"We need all the help we can get Kol. So, if that's what she is here to do then fine" says Davina.

"Thank you Davina" says Freya as she stares at her brother for a reaction.

"When did you manage this?" Kol asks Rebekah.

"I called Freya right after we had our family chat earlier" she responds.

"Anyone else that we should be expecting then? Mikael because of his great Viking fighting skills or have you managed to bring back our lovely mother on account of her spellcasting prowess?" says Kol snidely.

"Actually. I did reach out to someone who I thought would be able to help us deal with powerful witches" says Marcel with a big smile as he points behind them.

They all turn around to see Vincent walking up to them and waving.

"He is one of the best witches I know, plus he wasn't too far away" adds Marcel.

"Davina runs toward Vincent and gives him a big hug. Marcel was right, if they have Vincent on their side, they could win this. She was still a strong witch but she hadn't attained back the power she had before she died.

"Marcel told me you were back but I had to see for myself" says Vincent with a chuckle.

She walks back to Kol and tells him that with the addition of Freya and Vincent, they will minimize losses on their side. He agrees and they all get back to their vehicles and proceed to Deron's compound.

They arrive close to 3 a.m. and park a half a block away. Kol, Marcel and Rebekah decide to be the brute force to gain access to the compound. This was decided because they could take out many of Deron's followers in seconds.

Nahla interrupts.

"You can bet that Deron has the compound spelled. You won't be able to get in without an invitation" she says.

"I have a spell to get us in there. The only thing is someone who is not a vampire has to enter first" says Freya who is giving a glare to everyone.

Rodney steps forward. "I will do it" he says.

"That's crazy. You will be killed the second you step foot in there" says Nahla.

"Better yet, why don't we just burn the bloody place down" says Kol.

"We can't do that. It would bring the entire city against us. Some people don't like everything that Deron does but they support him. Suppose he has hostages" says Eric.

"What if the witches go in and break the spell. Then everyone else comes in behind us?" says Davina.

"I am not letting you go in there Davina" says Kol as he grabs her arm.

"I know the spell that Freya is talking about. It will only take a second. We will use a cloaking spell for protection. You guys will be in there in no time" replies Davina.

"She's right brother" says Freya.

The coven that Nahla secured arrives in matching black outfits. The leader walks over and offers her gratitude for everyone helping to get rid of Deron.

Nahla takes the leader by the arm a few feet away and tells her where the coven will be in the plan.

"We've got to get moving. The longer we are here the more prepared they will be" says Rebekah.

Davina pulls Kol to a private spot. "I will be okay. Nahla and your sister will be with me" she tells her boyfriend.

"Ok. I will be right behind you. Just be careful. Please Davina" replies Kol.

Davina moves back to the group while Kol goes to grab something from his car. He emerges with a metal baseball bat with long sharp spikes protruding out of it.

"Brother, do you have to be so barbaric" says Rebekah with a smile.

Rodney glances at the weapon and shakes his head.

Everyone moves closer to the compound on foot. Freya, Nahla and Davina walk-in front of the group holding hands. The coven is right behind them. Freya invokes her cloaking spell and the three disappear.

The coven's leader uses magic to blow the front door off the hinges. A few vampires appear and charge the witches. An older witch within the coven snaps her fingers and half the vampires' necks are broken. The coven steps over them and start to chant.

Rodney, Eric, Jake and Brandon along with wolves from their packs start biting the vampires loyal to Deron as the witches disable them.

On the inside of the compound, the three invisible witches chant the spell to allow the vampires in without invitation. The building has many spells protecting it. They work together rhythmically. Removing the defensive spells cause their noses to bleed but they push forward. Vincent starts a chant to break down the rest of the spell barriers while the coven witches continue to do battle magic with wolves and vampires coming in their direction.

It seemed like forever but the defenses of the compound came down and all the vampires gain access into the building. The building was much bigger than Klaus' in New Orleans. There were four floors and many rooms. At that moment, there was no sign of Deron. Freya undoes the cloaking spell and both Davina and Nahla reappear.

The three witches stand back to back in the middle of the courtyard on the first floor of the compound. Newly created vampires surround the witches and they easily take them down with magic. Marcel yells to Jake, Brandon and the Crimson pack to take the second floor. They gladly follow the order and start to massacre the second floor occupants.

Kol tells Rebekah and Rodney's pack to stay on the first floor with Davina and all of the witches. He tells Marcel and Rodney to accompany him to the fourth floor to find Deron. They quickly move up the steps to search for the lead wolf.

Vampires from the third floor begin to jump down to the first and start attacking the witches. One witch is bitten viciously in the throat and dies instantly. Vincent uses his powers to lift a dozen wolves up to the roof and bring them crashing down hard onto the concrete flooring.

"Guys there are more coming" says Davina as she sees hundreds of Deron's followers running from the street toward the building. Behind them, she sees Deron and another wolf who she assumes is his second in command. She screams for Kol and Marcel to get down from the fourth floor.

Rebekah quickly grabs a broom stick and breaks it in half on her knee. She holds each half like numb chucks. As the vampires and wolves enter, Rebekah plunges the sticks into them. One werewolf tackles her to the ground while she is fighting. Still in her heels, she uses them to her advantage and steps into his chest.

Kol makes his way down and is covered in the blood from those he slaughtered on the fourth floor. He races to Davina's side and stands in front of her. He swings his bat on the incoming intruders. The force of his swings take off the heads of the werewolves and vampires. Davina uses magic to throw Deron's loyalists back through the door.

On the other side of the room, Marcel uses his accelerated speed and lethal bite to subdue the attackers. Vincent runs to his side and uses a spell to break the legs off all the tables and chairs in the room. He chants an old but well-known spell that launches the broken pieces at their enemies rushing through the door. This move eliminates half the loyalists.

Deron enters the room. Brandon, Jake and the Crimson pack jump down from the second floor and surround him. Witches who were using a similar spell to Freya's reveal themselves. Kol uses his enhanced speed and rips out the heart of one of the witches. The others cast a spell on him that causes a loud ringing in his head. He puts his hands up at the sides of his head in pain screaming. Davina shakes the building which makes a beam fall from the top floor and slams onto two of the witches. An angry witch next to Deron uses her magic to pull a sharp piece of wood from the other side of the room and sends it in Davina's direction. Marcel quickly intercepts it and throws it in Deron's direction. He manages to dodge it.

Kol smiles seeing that Deron had only a few loyalists with him as they had eliminated everyone else. His relief is short-lived after he sees a new horde running toward them from outside and Deron sidesteps allowing them to charge in.

"Enough!" yells Freya. She steps into the middle of the room and creates a hot ball of energy in her hands and shoots it through the front door. The loyalists scream as fire engulfs them. One of the witches begins to chant an unknown spell and a large snake appears in the middle of the room and slithers quickly across the floor. It wraps itself around Freya suffocating her. Nahla attempts to help free Freya but is brought face down to the ground by Deron's other witch.

Davina concentrates on the spell Kol had taught her not too long ago at the zoo. She chants Mbali nishati mbaya to calm the animal. When she realizes that she has control, she spells the animal to go after the witch that attacked Freya. It wraps itself around the witch and chokes her until she turns pale and falls to the ground.

Deron stands still in the middle of the room with a look of horror in his eyes. Brandon rushes toward him with claws drawn and strikes him. Deron falls but easily gets to his feet and is about to kill Brandon. Kol intervenes with his bat. He swings it hitting the wolf in the shoulder. The hit was so forceful that it removed the top layer of his flesh.

Kol punches the wolf in the stomach bringing him down to his knees.

"You aren't the king of anything anymore" says the original with the bat resting against his leg.

Deron coughs up blood and looks up at him. Kol hits him again but this time in the face with the bat. It is a hard hit but not hard enough to kill him. Deron's face is bloodied and it is difficult to make out his facial features. Kol drops the bat at his feet. With one hand, the original begins to choke the wolf, who is now on his back flailing.

"Kol!" yells Rebekah.

"Get on with it. You've got him. End it" she adds.

The original heeds his sister's words and rips out Deron's heart and throws it on the floor next to his body. Cheers erupt in the room over Deron's demise. It had been years that he had total control of the city. No one was sure what would happen from here but they knew it was a chance to rebuild. The excited group continue to cheer and leave the compound. Left behind are Marcel, Freya, Rebekah and Kol.

"Go along, I'll catch up" says Kol to those with him.

"Okay brother, don't tarry too long" says Rebekah.

Davina smiles and gives Kol a kiss on the cheek. When everyone leaves Kol focuses his attention on one of Deron's men who is crawling in the back of the room. He uses his vampire speed to reach him and gives him blood.

When the loyalist is healed, Kol uses mind compulsion to compel him to do one last task. He bids him goodbye and taps him on the shoulder. The original speeds out of the building and gets to his car where Rodney and Davina are waiting for him. They were the last ones there. Marcel and Rebekah had left and told Davina that they would see them later at the hotel. Freya hitched a ride with Brandon and Nahla.

Rodney suggests they go to his pub to celebrate. They agree and go to his pub and throw back drinks for hours.

The original and the harvest witch dance together till sunrise. When they take a seat from dancing, Rodney's mood changes to one more solemn.

Davina asks the old wolf what's wrong. He shows her a video he received from another wolf ally. She looks and is shocked. It was the body of Deron and two of his followers hanging from the ceiling upside down. In his flesh words were carved that said "king no more and signed KM." While his followers had "dead lackey" marred into their flesh. To top it off, the poor soul who did all of it staked himself in the heart.

"Kol why did you do this?" she asks

"Do what?" he says while sipping a beer.

"Uh, hang Deron from the ceiling of his club" says Davina.

"Technically I didn't do it" he responds.

"Well Kol, you got someone to do it" she snaps.

"Just wanted to let the lovely people of Dallas know that they didn't have to worry about Deron anymore" he says with a smile.

"Kol doesn't mean we have to show people such monstrosities" says Rodney.

"He lost my mercy the day he threatened the people that I love" yells Kol unapologetically.

Rodney gets up from the table and goes for more drinks.

Davina clasps Kol's hands with hers. "Kol. We did a good thing getting rid of Deron and his hold of this city. But Rodney is right, we don't want to become him either."

Kol doesn't respond but gives a smile to his girlfriend. Rodney comes back over with more beers and Davina releases her boyfriend's hands to grab a drink. The old wolf thanks them both for saving the city. He was excited about how the supernatural community would flourish without Deron's menacing. Davina lets out a small yawn and Kol tells Rodney that they were going to head back to the hotel and rest. Rodney gives them a hug, bids them both goodbye and they leave the pub.

With fewer cars on the road, they get back to the hotel quicker than expected. Davina leads the way to the hotel suite and opens it. She steps in and takes a deep inhale and exhales. Kol comes in behind her and locks the door.

"It's been awhile since it was just you and me in here" she says.

"You're right love. I was thinking I just might collect from everyone that was staying here over these past few days" he says while laughing.

Davina walks to the balcony and hangs her hands over the railing. The original walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist. He kisses the base of her neck. "I'm thinking we check out of here today and head to Denver" he whispers in her ear.

"Really?" she turns to face her boyfriend.

"Yes, love, you wanted to see everywhere remember. Denver was the first place on your list" he responds.

She gives him a kiss. "No point in trying to get any rest then" She says.

He leans in to kiss her neck again.

"Oh, I know that look Mr. Mikaelson" says Davina.

"What look?" he says with a smirk. He begins to tickle her and she fights away his hands amid laughter. He slides his fingers through her hair. "You're so beautiful Davina and you're right I do want to ravage you" he says. He lifts up her chin and places his lips on hers.

Davina melts into the kiss and wraps her arms behind his neck pulling him closer to her. She feels him pulling up her shirt and she lifts her arms allowing him to get it over her head. He steps back from her and rips his own shirt from his body. Her heart starts to beat faster as she watches him fully undress. His body looks so beautiful, she thought to herself. She examines him with her eyes every indentation, and the muscles he always brags to everyone about. He takes her hand and brings her into the living area. She starts to unbutton her pants slowly and he watches her with the intensity of a lion watching something of interest.

"When you stare like that you make me nervous" she says with a chuckle.

"It's hard to look away from the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon" he responds without as much as a blink.

She stood before him wearing a blue laced bra with matching panties. "When did you get those" he asks with a big smile on his face. He was laying on his back resting on his elbows up as she removed the last bit of clothing.

"It was just a little something I picked up a couple of days ago" she replies.

"Looks great on you love." He gets up and uses his vamp speed to reach her in less than a second. She could feel herself blushing as he was standing in front of her observing her body up close. In an instant, she feels him picking her up off the floor. She allows him to carry her a couple of feet, then he gently puts her down on the carpeted living area.

He rubbed her skin. The feeling of him touching her skin so gently as he lay mere inches away aroused her. His fingers strumming across her legs and hips felt heavenly. With her eyes closed, she slightly bit her bottom lip in anticipation of what he would do next. A soft moan emanates from deep within her when he cups her breasts and covers them with soft kisses.

He pauses for a moment. "From the sounds of it, you like that" he says and continues to kiss her chest. She nods and feels her body slightly tensing as he climbs on top of her. She felt him below and knew he was ready to enter her. He continues to kiss her body and slowly makes his way up to her lips. Instinctively, she places her hands around the middle of his back. The cold sweat on his body made her hands slip. She adjusted her body beneath him inviting him to begin. Moments later, she feels him join her. He moves within her fast enough to tickle her spot but slow enough to make it ever so sensual. As the sounds of her pleasure grow louder, he quickens his pace. Unable to contain herself, she tries to slow their lovemaking by putting her hand in between where they are joined. Her strategy fails as he moves her hand and uses his strength to hold it in place beside her. As her back arches up from the floor, she squeezes her eyes shut.

"Kol, I caaan't" she says in a low shaky voice.

"Love, let go" he responds.

She does as he says and feels a gush of bliss rush through her body as she releases. He continues his thrusting for a short time and collapses on top of her after a strained "I love you." He lays on top of her for a while until she says his name.

The original smiles and rolls over beside her. Bright sunlight shines in on them through the glass patio door. "Love you darling" he says as he gives her a quick peck on her shoulder.

"Love you too" she replies. Kol could be brutal but he was so gentle with her she thought while lying next to him. She stared up at the ceiling. The more they were together, her love for him grew. Who would have thought that she would ever love a Mikaelson.


End file.
